Love of a Lifetime
by Starlight623
Summary: The sequel to Wedding of the Century. Follow Harry and Hermione through the times after their wedding adventure.
1. The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Any future kids in this story will technically be mine, but y'all get the point, right? It would make no sense to sue me since I've got no money for you anyway. I used to thank all the wonderful people behind the HP world. Well, I guess thanks for creating the early versions. They're great clay to mold.

A/N: Ok, ok, here it is, you crazy kids! After 2 one-shots, I finally am posting "Love of a Lifetime." It's the sequel to "Wedding of the Century." I don't think you need to read that one first, but it would certainly help.

I guess here is where I put my brief soapbox rant. First, I want to say that I don't care what any books or any interviews say, this ship is my favorite ship of all time and I will NEVER stray from it. I don't care how _delusional_ that makes me. I'm going to live in Camp Delusional if I have to. This story is going to follow the same story line as "Wedding," so I suppose it's _completely_ AU now, but oh well. Sirius is here, Dumbledore is here, Hermione's got a stepmom, and oh yeah, NO Hermione/Ron or Harry/Ginny moments! Second, I want to thank everyone who has stayed true to this pairing. There's no need to run away! We can live in our fantasy world, which is ironic because usually fantasy worlds make less sense than reality, not the other way around. But it's all good! Right, friends? Lastly, I want to thank those who have followed along on the last story and are continuing on with this one. My heartfelt thanks to my reviewers and supporters. There are several pumpkin pies in the oven and they'll be ready soon, anyone care for a slice?

And let me warn you: this story has nothing to do with Half Blood Prince, but there are a lot of HBP spoilers in this chapter. If you haven't read it … turn back now! But please come back later!

Also, this story will remain in Hermione's POV, but Harry will probably make a guest appearance.

* * *

As I slowly begin to wake, I notice Harry staring at me.

"Good morning," I whisper with a "just woke up" rasp to my voice.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replies. "Last night was …"

"Amazing?" I offer.

"Wonderful. And well worth the wait!"

I blush.

"Mione, don't blush. That was the greatest night of my life. You expressed your love for me without words. I've never felt like that before … like I was complete with you."

I can't help it, I start to cry.

"Oh, Merlin, what did I say?" he worries.

"No, nothing wrong. That was beautiful!" I say with a sniffle.

"Come here." He says, pulling me a bit so my head is resting on his chest. He lightly strokes my hair. "I meant every word of that. I always wondered what the big deal was about the whole sex thing. No one ever really explained it to me until I got to Hogwarts and then hearing it from Dean, Seamus and Ron, well, that kinda made it seem all the worse. I didn't particularly care if I ever did it. But then I fell for you … and suddenly it didn't sound so bad."

I giggle a bit.

"But I'm glad we waited, in case you're wondering," he says. And he's right, I was. "Last night was absolutely perfect."

"Even when we got your glasses stuck on your shirt taking it off?"

"Even then. Because, let's face it, that was a very "us" moment."

"Good point. So, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great. But I had the _strangest_ dream," he says.

"Well, strange dreams are nothing new for you. What happened?"

"It started off when I was at the Dursleys. It was our sixth year and Dumbledore came to get me, like he did. But then the dream got weird. The year went on and Snape got the Defense position and the new teacher took over Potions. I trusted a stupid book and it got me in real trouble. You and Ron actually didn't believe me when I told you Malfoy was up to something and then it got really weird: I dated Ginny!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, and you had a thing for Ron! You got so jealous when he was sucking face with Lavender."

"Oh I remember that! Not the jealousy, but the face sucking. It's a wonder they both still have teeth! Thank Merlin he started dating Luna the next year!"

"Too right, but the dream got worse. Snape killed Dumbledore!"

My jaw drops. We may have never liked Snape, but he was a valuable asset to the Order.

"Yeah, I know. It was all very strange," Harry says.

"Well, of course it was! I mean, me with Ron? You with Ginny? Would that leave Luna and Neville together?" I laugh out loud. "Can you picture us? We'd be like one big happy Weasley family. Now that's a crazy thought!"

Harry laughs as well. "That's ridiculous! You'd kill Ron within a week!"

"And you're a bit … well, old-fashioned for Ginny."

"Old-fashioned?"

"Oh, Harry, you know what I mean. You asked my father's permission to marry me! That's just not Ginny's world. I personally think you're just right for me!"

Harry seems better with that statement. "I agree … Mrs. Potter."

"Mrs. Potter. Well, I could get used to that!"

"Well, good then, Mrs. Potter, what is on today's agenda?"

"Seeing as how we're at Disney World, I say we visit the park!"

"I like the way you think … but I think there's something we should do before we get going."

"And that would be?"

"Guess," Harry says as he kisses me passionately.

Yes, this is a good idea as well …

Two hours later, we're showered and quite happy. I'm ready to greet the world with a smile on my face.

We make our way to the gate, enter the park and then look at the map.

"Well, I say we try to tackle Tomorrowland and Adventureland today, since they're in the front of the park," I suggest.

"Um, Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was really hoping that we could ride It's a Small World today."

I suppress my urge to laugh. It's not that I think it's funny, just adorable. He's such a big kid. This is what I wanted to give to him – a chance to behave like a kid, not a slave or a savior.

"Ok, fine. Fantasyland and Frontierland today. Tomorrowland and Adventureland tomorrow."

"Great!" he shouts and takes off.

"Harry! Wait for me!"

We hurry back to It's a Small World and wait in line. Finally it's our turn. We step into the boats and begin our journey "around the world."

It's cute, I'll admit to that … but that song is really … really repetitive.

As we exit the ride, Harry is happily singing the tune. I have to keep reminding myself that I love him.

"What next?" I ask.

"Let's ride that again!"

"Um … let's see what else there is before we double ride, ok?"

"Ok, you're right. Let's go on Peter Pan, then!"

"Sounds good," I reply. But before I can even finish my sentence, Harry is off again. This is going to be a long day.

The ride is relaxing and I enjoy it. We then hop on to Cinderella's Golden Carousel, Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Snow White's Scary Adventures and the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. We visit Cinderella's Castle and Ariel's Grotto and finally take a rest.

"Harry, aren't you the least bit tired?" I ask as we finish our lunch (at Pinocchio Village Haus of all places).

"Nope! I'm ready for the Teacups! Let's go, Mione!"

And like a stubborn child, he pulls me to my feet and tries to drag me to the Mad Tea Party.

"Harry! No Teacups right after lunch!" I screech.

He slumps a bit. "You're right. Now what?"

"Well, we can just stroll over to Frontierland. Might be nice to just walk, instead of stand or ride."

"We can do that." He takes my hand and we just leisurely walk to the next "land."

I find the Hall of Presidents in Liberty Square along the way and drag Harry onto that.

"It'll be a fascinating look into American culture!" I say as we get in line. "And it's not a ride. So our stomachs can continue their rest."

After that and the Haunted Mansion (which Harry now loves), we try Big Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain. We watch the Country Bear Jamboree and even play a while at the arcade.

Before long it's almost dinnertime. Once more on the Haunted Mansion and then we stop at the Liberty Tree Tavern (trying our best to conceal our accents) and then it's back to Fantasyland for one more trip through It's a Small World and finally the Teacups.

Finally, it's time for the fireworks, which Harry is delighted to watch. Then we line up for the parade. Harry is having a great time waving to all of the characters. If I had doubts earlier that he would make a great dad (which I didn't), they'd be gone now.

It feels so late now and I'm sure I've got another long day ahead of me tomorrow. But as we reach the room, Harry jumps onto the bed.

"Not now, Harry. I'm really tired," I say as I get ready for bed.

"We don't have to make love tonight. I'm just excited!"

I smile. "About what?"

"Everything! Mione, this was so much fun! And we've still got 6 more days to go!"

"Yep. More Magic Kingdom tomorrow. Then Epcot, MGM and Animal Kingdom. So, let's get to sleep. Big days ahead of us!"

Harry strips down and climbs into bed.

"I love you so much. Have I told you that lately?" he asks.

"Nope."

"Well, I do. I love you so much. I love you especially now because you put up with me all day today."

"Harry, you were having fun, so I was having fun!"

"Even on the second go-round through It's a Small World?" he says with a grin.

"Well, less then, but I was still having some fun!"

"Then thank you all the more! Hermione, this is probably the most fun I've ever had. And I mean ever."

"Then I'm very happy that I got to help you out."

Suddenly, I yawn.

"I'm sorry, Mione, you must be exhausted!"

"It's ok, Harry. It's a good kind of tired. But the time change and the Apparation-lag, well, it's tuckered me out."

"Fair enough. Get some rest, sweetheart. 'Cause I'm going to drag you all over that park again tomorrow!"

"Sounds perfect," I say as I turn off the light. "Good night, Harry. I love you."

"Good night. I love you, too."

This morning, I'm awake before Harry. I stare down at his sleeping form and smile. It's not like I haven't watched him sleep before, but now it's different somehow. I'm married to this man. I'm actually someone's wife. For years and years, I figured I would be alone for the rest of my life, but by some miracle, Harry actually fell in love with me. He looks so peaceful sleeping. There were times where I worried that he'd never have another restful night. But, then it happened … Voldemort was gone. Evil still existed, but it took a huge hit.

From then, it was such a different story for Harry. Sure, he was still famous for another defeat of Tom Riddle, but now he could live without the worry. He had surpassed Dumbledore when it came to power, but no one really mentioned that (except Albus himself, who thought it was hysterical – for whatever reason). And now, when he slept, he could dream, not dread the coming nightmares.

How did I get so lucky to get this wonderful man in my life? The comfort, the laughter, the security, the fun he brings to my life everyday is more than I could thank any possible deity for. I truly am blessed.

He's stirring now. Still another minute until he'll wake. He's a pretty heavy sleeper now that he's free of that awful connection.

But, we've got another full day ahead of us, so I decided to speed up the process. I ruffle his hair lightly and place a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm, Mione …" he mumbles.

I blush slightly. Better wake him up before that dream gets too far.

"Harry," I say softly. "Harry, wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"Time to get up, honey. Big day ahead of us! Space Mountain!"

His eyes shoot open.

"That's right!" He presses a kiss to my lips and then jumps out of bed, trying to drag me with him. "Come on! Shower time! Then we can go!"

After an invigorating shower, it's back to the Magic Kingdom.

"Ok, where to first?" he asks me.

"Oh I actually get to choose?" I tease.

"Yes, yes. Make a decision quickly before I do it myself!"

I laugh and check the map. "Well, the first thing I see is The Timekeeper. It's a bit of a show ride. Shall we start off a bit slow?"

"Fine, let's go!" And he's practically running again. He's so cute.

After that (which was very interesting), it's off to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. I let Harry control the laser gun and he actually did a pretty good job with it.

And after the Astro Orbiter (which was a bit too high for my taste) and three trips on Space Mountain, I'm ready for a sit down on the Carousel of Progress. I'm pretty impressed with how educational this trip has been as well as fun. Finally, another relaxing ride, the Tomorrowland Transit Authority, a nice ride through Tomorrowland. We catch a quick show at the Galaxy Palace Theater and then it's time for lunch at Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café.

Now we're heading towards Adventureland. First stop, the Swiss Family Treehouse. I'm having a great time here, but Harry pulls me away to ride the Magic Carpets of Aladdin. Great … another high ride. After that, we head to the Enchanted Tiki Room. Then we're off to the Jungle Cruise and the Pirates of the Caribbean.

After 3 runs through Pirates, it's time for dinner. We stop at the Pecos Bill Café. We've got some time on our hands so we run to the Haunted Mansion. After that (and some convincing), Harry drags me back to It's a Small World. I drag him back onto Snow White and it's time for the fireworks again. We wait for the parade once more and then it's time to get to bed again.

"Tomorrow's MGM, right?" Harry asks as we climb into bed.

"Sure. Wherever you want to go."

"Yeah, I'm saving Epcot for last."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I just think of that big white ball and I want to see it last."

"Ok, sweetheart. If that's what you want, no problem!"

We kiss good night and fall fast asleep.

(A/N: Ok, here's where I have to jump in and put a slight detour in the story. I haven't been to Disney World since I was about 7 – and that was 18 years ago – so I know nothing about MGM and Animal Kingdom. So, at this point, imagine that Harry and Hermione had a wonderful time in those two parks! Also, after visiting some websites, I can see that I barely know anything about Epcot anymore, so I'm just going to breeze over it … Sorry!)

On our final day, we're returning to Epcot. We came yesterday and all we did was explore the villages. How strange it was to see them all lined up like this. Almost like walking through a more mature It's a Small World (and without the song). It was strange to see the United Kingdom portion of the lot, but we avoided eating there, rationalizing that we have that every day.

So, today we're here to ride and bid farewell to our Fairy Tale honeymoon.

But since we're here for now, first up is Spaceship Earth. It's a wonderful trip through history and innovation! I'm loving this vacation! Next, we head over to the Universe of Energy and then ride the Test Track. We then walk through Innoventions and catch a quick bite to eat at the Garden Grill. Next, we enjoy all the attractions at The Land Pavilion. And then it's off to The Living Seas. It was positively breathtaking there and completely fascinating.

Finally it's time to ride the one thing Harry's been waiting for even more than the giant white ball – Journey into Imagination (the one with Figment). He told me that once, the Dursleys went to Disney (without him of course) and all Dudley could talk about upon their return was Figment, the wonderful purple dragon, waving around the giant stuffed version his parents purchased for him. Who would have guessed that 10 years later, Harry himself would be here (and after meeting several real dragons in the meantime!).

"I've wanted to see this for years now," Harry says solemnly as we wait in the queue.

"I know, sweetheart. And now you'll get to ride it. And I'll even buy you a big Figment at the end," I reply.

He smiles at me and grabs my hand. If this is the way I can help him overcome those awful years, then we'll do things like this every day for the rest of our lives.

Finally, we get to board the ride and we're off. Harry is as wide-eyed as the children around us and I couldn't be happier.

When the ride is over, I think Harry's about to cry.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

He nods. "Mione, I just had the best time on that ride! Can we go on again?"

"Of course, let's go."

We ride it twice more before it's time for dinner. (And then I buy him his stuffed Figment.) We sit down at the Coral Reef and talk about the day. I smile brightly as Harry tells me what a fantastic time he's had, and how he can't wait to bring our kids here someday.

Once we're done, it's one more trip on Spaceship Earth, another walk through the Living Seas and finally, one last ride on Journey into Imagination.

We watch the Illuminations fireworks show and then it's back to the hotel. We're staying one last night and leaving in the morning. (Not safe to Apparate when we're this tired.)

Once we get to the room, Harry gets that look in his eye.

"Can I help you, sir?" I ask.

"Why yes, my dear lady, I believe you can," he replies.

"And how could I do that?"

With those Seeker reflexes, he pulls me close and kisses me hard.

"Oh," I sigh as we break apart. "I think I'd love to help you with that."

We tumble down as we spend the last night of our honeymoon in wedded bliss.

As I wake up this morning, I see that Harry is just starting to wake as well.

"Good morning," he mumbles.

"Good morning," I reply. "Are you ready to get going?"

"No."

"I know. But you know we can come back and we will! Ok?"

He nods.

"Good, now, let's finish packing," I say as I climb out of bed.

He follows me and we begin to make sure we have everything. Once I'm certain we have all our belongings packed, we check out via the very convenient TV checkout and Apparate home.

Now that we're both at the flat, it seems like forever since we've been here. We're home now as husband and wife.

"Seems different now, doesn't it?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, it does for some reason. It's still the same flat, but now it's … different."

He nods. "It's always been 'home,' but now it's even more than that. It's great."

"It really is."

"Shall we owl the Weasleys and parents and tell them we're home?"

"Nah, let's have a quick bite to eat, then we'll owl them. Then maybe we'll take the film to be developed!"

"Fair enough," he says as he heads for the kitchen.

I follow him and think about the last week. I learned even more about him during those days in the parks. I always knew that little boy was still inside of Harry, but I didn't know how desperate he was to get out for a while. I can't begin to say how happy I am that I was able to share this time with him.

I only hope I can continue to make him this happy from now on.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I think Journey into Imagination was closed when Harry and Hermione would have visited, but I don't care because that is my absolute favorite ride. When I was little and we went, I just desperately wanted to see "Figgy" (Figment the dragon). So, how could I not include it?

I'm sorry if I got things wrong, but it's still difficult to work with 18 year old knowledge of a place that always changes, even withcool websites.

Ok, I hope the beginning of the new story met with your approval. I hope to at some point write about the birth of some children, maybe some things at Hogwarts, etc. If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know and we'll see what I can fit in!


	2. Surprise!

A/N: Hello again! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I had a lot of fun "touring" Disney World with you. I had originally thought that this chapter would be a moving day, but I figure that Harry and Hermione can stay put for now. And moving wouldn't be much of a challenge when you're magical. So, I've decided on this instead. I hope you like it!

Also, sorry for the delay, but the only time I really get to write lately is when I'm at work and lately they've been actually making me work! The nerve of some people! ;) Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

As I roll over and glance at the clock, I see 7:32 staring at me. Wait, I've got two more days to stay in bed until noon if I want. Why on earth am I … what's that tapping? Crap, there's an owl at the window.

I untangle myself from Harry's arms and make my way to the window. I let Pig in, take the note and head back to the bed. Pig flies back out the window after taking a quick sip of the water we have by the window for occasions like this.

I sit on the bed and gently open the envelope, hoping to not waking Harry.

Suddenly I hear, "Good morning, Potters! Now that's strange to hear, huh?"

That sounds like … Ron?

"I'll bet you're wondering what this is!" the envelope says.

At this point, Harry is startled awake and quickly pulling the covers up thinking Ron is in the room.

"Well, it's a Non-Howling Howler, made by the fine folks at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It talks like a Howler, but isn't going to self destruct or yell at you."

At this point, Harry is staring at the envelope with an expression that ranges between anger and curiosity.

"What the hell is that?" he says.

I shush him and let "Ron" continue.

"But maybe I should have sent you a Howler anyway since I just found out that Neville is dating my sister and has been since that little stunt you pulled at your wedding."

I don't have the heart to tell him that they've actually been going out since my bridal shower.

"But I guess if it's anyone from our dorm, Neville is the safest since you're taken, Harry," Ron's note says. "But you wouldn't be allowed to date her either. That would be creepy, eh mate? And at least Neville will treat her better than Craig or Chris or whatever that last bloke's name was. Anyway, the reason I'm sending this note …"

Thank Merlin, there's a point!

"… is because Luna and I want to invite you both and Neville and Ginny over to eat. Luna's been dying to cook lately and she really wants to have a dinner party. So, are you guys free tonight? I know you are, you just got back. Of course, this is providing you have enough coherent thought left since you probably just spent a week shagging each other's brains out." Ron laughs and I scowl. "Anyway, get back to me as soon as you can on dinner. Nev and Gin are definitely coming, so dinner will be at 6. Luna says hello! See you guys tonight."

"Now, see, that's not right. Waking us up and interrupting our alone time!" Harry grumbles as he flops back down onto the bed.

"Harry, we have alone time all the time!"

"Yes, but we weren't doing such fun things before the honeymoon!"

"Oh honestly! We can do that anytime!"

He's pouting now.

"Harry, you can make that face all you want, but we're going tonight!" I run to my desk, grab a quill and some parchment and scurry back into bed. (Unlike some people, I don't want to wake them with a floo call.) I put my fingers in my mouth and whistle for Hedwig. She flies in and lands on Harry's leg. "Hello, girl! I'll have a letter for you in just one second."

Hedwig hoots and turns a bit to face Harry.

"Sorry, Hedwig," he says as he pets her head. "I've got nothing for you."

She pushes her head up a bit as if to say, "This is enough for me."

"I see. Missed us did you?" he asks.

Hedwig continues to revel in her petting and hoots softly.

Harry chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course she missed us," I coo. "All alone for a week!" I say as I pet her a bit as well.

If I didn't know better, I'd say that owl is smiling at us.

Regardless, I finish my note saying we'd love to join them for dinner, tie it to Hedwig's leg and (with a final pet from Harry) send her off.

"I didn't realize how much I missed her while we were gone," Harry sighs.

"Well, it's only natural. She was your first pet."

He nods. "So much has changed," he says softly.

"Since?"

"Since the beginning. Since the day I turned 11. So much has changed. I have friends, I have family, I have a pet – two pets," he corrects after a meow from Crookshanks as the cat leaves the room. "Oh, the most important thing of all … I'm a wizard!"

I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. "Oh yeah, and I'm married to the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, loving, talented witch ever. Did I mention that?"

"Not until just now," I whisper.

"Well, I am. And well, she is," he whispers back.

We gaze into each other's eyes and he leans in to kiss me. Just when things begin to heat up …

"Hermione? Hermione, are you awake?" comes a voice from the living room.

Ginny.

"Tell her to get her head out of our fireplace and go the hell away," Harry grumbles.

I pull on my dressing gown and hurry out of the room.

"Ginny! What?" I ask, obviously annoyed.

"Hermione, I need to talk to – Whoa! I interrupted something, didn't I?"

"Slightly."

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry. Gonna take some getting used to, this "you and Harry have sex now" thing."

I grin slightly.

"Ok, you get back to who you were doing," she says. "But, later on, can you just get back to me? I need girl talk."

I don't even consider asking why she can't go to Luna, or Fleur, or the other 6,000 women in her family.

"Fine, that's fine. I'll get back to you," I promise.

"Great! Ok. Go get him, tiger!"

And with that, she's gone.

I head back to bed and a very excited husband …

Two hours later, we're showered and ready to go.

"Ok, let me talk to Ginny for a bit," I say as Harry heads to the study.

I floo-call her and she comes right over.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," she says.

"It's ok, seriously. Now, what's the issue?"

"It's Neville."

"Neville? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. And that's the problem."

I give her a questioning look.

"Ok, here's the thing. Ever since Hogwarts, I have dated guys that I knew were wrong for me. But Neville is so different. It … scares me."

"So, you're issue is that Neville is a great guy?"

She nods, looking at her feet.

"Oh, Ginny, that's wonderful!"

Now she gives me a questioning look.

"Sweetie, that just means that you're in love and you don't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to you. All those other guys were jerks. You knew that; we all knew that. And now that you have seen the worst, you're scared that Neville is one of them, too. But the bad boys were easy to love. Neville is right."

"Neville is right, but not easy," she repeats, pondering what I said.

"Exactly. It's like me and Harry. I knew that loving him wouldn't be easy. He's Harry, my best friend. I was too scared of losing our friendship. Or worse, losing him to the war. But I didn't want easy, I wanted Harry. Harry was right. Nothing right is easy, but that's what makes it so worthwhile."

Ginny stares at me for a few seconds. "You know, you're right. That's exactly my problem. Did you ever worry that Harry was the wrong guy?"

"Not really, no. I was too busy worrying about his life. But I figured that if I invested that much time and worry into one man, then he must have been the right guy."

"And that's why you didn't want my brother?" she says with a wink.

"I didn't want your brother because I knew we were from two completely different worlds. I didn't want to go to Azkaban for killing him." Ginny laughs. "And I figured, if I spent so much time on Harry, surely there would be nothing between Ron and I. And I was right."

She nods. "Yeah, you and Ron would have been terrible together. That's why you and Harry are so great together."

I smile. "Yeah, I think so."

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt," Harry says as he pokes his head in the doorway with Hedwig on his shoulder. "But have you seen Hedwig's treats?"

"Yeah, sweetie. They're on top of the refrigerator," I tell him.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks. Hi Ginny!"

"Hi Harry, how are you?"

"Great. Ok, well, I'll leave you to your girl talk." And he retreats to the kitchen.

"And I should let you get back to your brand new husband," Ginny says, standing.

"It's ok, really," I tell her.

"No, you gave me the answer I needed. I think I may be really falling for Neville."

"I'm so glad to hear it. You needed someone like him."

"I really did. Ok, well, I'll see you tonight at Ron and Luna's, right?"

"We'll be there!"

"Great. See you then, sis," she says, pulling me into a hug.

"See you, sis."

She steps into the fireplace and goes home.

"So, that was different," Harry says as he returns.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Harry gives a look that says "Who me?"

"Maybe you should have been an Auror after all, Mr. Investigation."

He laughs. "Come take a walk with me."

I never could say no to walks with Harry, so we do just that.

Once we're home, we spend the day cuddling and being disgustingly cute. And before I know it, it's almost time to go to Ron and Luna's.

I put on my new sundress and put out a pair of khaki's and a nice shirt for Harry. He may be the Boy-Who-Lived to the rest of the world, but to me, he's the Man-Who-Can't-Dress-Himself.

Harry walks into the bedroom and looks at his clothes. "Did you think I couldn't do this on my own?"

"Of course you can, honey. I just wanted to get things moving so we're not late," I say as I fix my hair.

"Oh. Ok," he replies and begins to change.

I smile at my reflection and begin to dig for earrings.

"I love that dress," Harry says.

"Thank you."

"Too bad it's on."

"Harry! You've been such a letch since we've got home!"

"Ok, Head Girl, what are you going to do about it?" he says with a sly grin.

"10 points from Gryffindor and a night out with friends."

"Harsh, Miss Granger."

"That's Mrs. Potter to you, mister. Now get your shoes on. It's time to leave."

He pouts and puts his shoes on. At least he's good training for a raising a child.

Once Harry is ready to go, we Apparate to Ron and Luna's.

As we both arrive, all I can hear is "Surprise!"

Surprise?

I look around and there's a huge group of people surrounding us. There's _all_ of the Weasleys from what I can tell, my parents and Neville. Um, wow.

"Welcome home!" shouts a very pregnant Luna.

"Hi!" I reply as she pulls me into a hug.

"Hey there, mate!" Ron says as he slaps Harry on the back.

There's something up these two's sleeves.

"So, ready to eat?" Luna asks Harry.

"Huh? Oh … yeah," he mumbles. He's as confused as I am.

"Hi, honey," my dad says as he fights through the crowd to hug me.

"Hi, Daddy," I say. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know. Ron just said we should be here, so he came and picked us up and brought us here."

"Picked you up?" I ask suspiciously.

"Um … what's the word? Appatation?" Mum says.

"Apparation? He _Apparated_ you here!"

"Yes?" Dad says, obviously confused. "Is that bad?"

"Not when it's a normal wizard! Ron's ok at Apparating but I don't think he's ever carried two people with him! You're lucky you're all here in one piece!" I shout.

"Mione, breathe. They're fine. And they're here for dinner, so let's go eat," Harry says as he puts his arm around my waist.

The gesture calms me and we follow everyone into the dining room.

"I'll admit, I did have some help from my mother-in-law in preparing tonight's dinner," Luna admits. "But the party grew a bit from what we originally planned."

She sits down and doesn't explain that. Typical Luna.

Dinner, however, is delicious. I have a suspicion that Molly cooked most of this, but that may just be for the army that showed up.

After dinner, we're all sent out of the dining room. The majority of us are sent to the living room.

After the quick cleanup, Ron, Luna and Molly all join us. Molly takes a seat by Arthur and Ron stands in front of all of us.

"Well, first of all, I just want to congratulate Harry and Hermione on a beautiful wedding and a great party afterwards. We want to hear all about your honeymoon – well, not _all_ about it!"

Everyone laughs and I begin the blushing again.

"But there is another reason you're all here. I hate to steal any of Harry and Hermione's thunder, but it's so rare that every member of the Weasley family is actually in one location. Luna, honey, do you want to tell them?"

Luna steps forward a bit. "Ok, only one other person knows this news. Mama Molly figured it out and we had to tell her. Well, we're having twins!"

For some reason, everyone turns to Julie and Joey and then to Charlie and Sarah holding their son, little Charlie.

"Sorry! We just had the one!" Charlie defends. "Didn't mean to break any rules! Besides, Perce and Penny are just having one too!"

The group laughs and causes little Charlie to fuss. Sarah takes him to another room to feed him.

"Well, that's wonderful news!" I say as I stand to hug Luna and then Ron. Suddenly I realize how big she really is.

"I can't believe the rest of us didn't notice," Harry says as he also hugs the parents-to-be.

"Well, you guys were really busy with the wedding," Ron suggests.

"That's no excuse. Regardless, congratulations!" Harry says, slapping Ron on the back in some macho "way to go, you fertile beast" fashion. Men are so strange.

We quickly get out of the way of the herd of Weasleys that come rushing to hug and congratulate as well.

Sarah returns, gives her congratulations, and then tells Charlie that the baby won't calm down, so it's time to go home.

They say their goodbyes and Apparate home.

The others begin talking to each other, glad for this time together.

Harry and I make our way back to Ron and Luna.

"So, do you know what you're having?" Harry asks.

Ron grows silent and slightly red.

"Ron?" I prod.

"Girls. Both are girls," Ron mumbles.

"Aww! Two precious little Daddy's girls!" I exclaim.

"See? Hermione likes the idea!" Luna says.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

"It's … well, they're _girls_! What do I know about girls?"

It takes all I have to not laugh. Truth is, Ron knows nothing about girls. Luna is just quirky enough to see past this.

"Ron, just wait. You're going to be an amazing father. I just know it," Harry tells him.

"Harry's right. It's all common sense. And besides, you aren't alone through this, we've had this discussion. There's Luna and us and your _entire family_," I say with a laugh.

Ron laughs as well.

Then suddenly, there's a scream. We spin around and find Percy holding Penelope close.

"Her water broke!" he yells.

Molly springs into action.

"Ok, we're off to St. Mungo's. Percy, you're going to have to floo with her, Apparation is a nasty feeling when you're in labor. I'll go to the hospital now and tell them you're coming. Fred, George, go home and get that blanket I've been knitting and that bag of other baby things. Bill, take the twins to Charlie's. He and Sarah can get them to sleep since they're at home with little Charlie. Arthur, tell the Clearwaters what's going on. Everyone else, I'll see you at the hospital!"

And with that, she Apparates out.

For a second, we're all standing dumb. Even Penny appears frozen. Then we all remember what's going on and hurry to what we've been assigned to do. There's a huge pop as most of the Weasleys seem to collectively Apparate out.

"Well, Mum, Dad, seems like this party has been cut short," I say to my parents.

"That's ok, sweetie. It was a wonderful dinner and we love the Weasleys," my dad says as he hugs me.

"Call or owl us when she has the baby, alright?" Mum says, hugging Harry and I.

"Of course," I reply.

"Ron, Luna, always a pleasure," Daddy says to them.

"No problem, Robert. Hope we'll see you again soon," Ron replies and shakes his hand.

"Shall I get you home?" Harry offers.

"Yes, Harry, that would be great," Mum says.

They wave goodbye and disappear with Harry.

"So, now what? I've never been to a Weasley birth," I ask Ron.

"Well, when Harry gets back, we'll Apparate to St. Mungo's. Normally, Weasley kids are born very quickly, but this is Percy's kid, so it'll probably be as stubborn as he is. You may want to pop home and get a book," he says.

"Ronald!" Luna chastises. "It might not be that bad."

Ron seems to mumble a "yes dear" and begins to wander off.

Just then, Harry returns. "Ok, two Grangers safely at home."

"Perfect. Well, Luna, is there anything you should take? A pillow or something? This may take a while."

Ron comes back then with a bag.

"Ok, one pillow for the uncomfortable and tired. One book for the lady who refuses to believe me. And one portable chess set for the two uncles-to-be. Anything else?"

"No, that should do it," Luna replies. "See you in the maternity wing!"

She and Ron Apparate out.

"Think you're ready for this?" I ask.

"A Weasley birth or a birth of our own?" he replies.

"Um, either."

"Not much of a choice on the first count, and I think I could handle one of our own."

"But we should wait a bit," I say.

"Yeah, we need time for us."

"Exactly. Ok, Uncle Harry, here we go!"

I wink at Harry and we both leave.

When we arrive there, it's a sea of red hair in the waiting room, dotted with the occasional dark hair of an in-law.

Ron spots us and waves us over to where Luna and he are sitting. She's reading a pregnancy magazine … upside down. What's with that girl and upside down reading?

"Hi guys. Um, Luna, what are you reading?" I ask.

"Well, there's a diagram in here about the babies' positioning. I'm just trying to get a better look at it," she responds.

"Sounds great," Harry says. "Ron, want to get some coffee?"

"Excellent. Do you ladies want anything?" Ron asks.

"I'll take a coffee," I reply.

"Tea for me," Luna says.

"Great. Be right back!" Harry says as he practically pulls Ron away. I take Ron's seat by Luna. Seating is at a premium here.

"Harry's scared," she tells me without looking up from the magazine.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"Harry's scared," she repeats. "Look around. Here's the one thing he's always wanted – a family. There are tons of "brothers and sisters" here and especially you. It's overwhelming for him. He wants to love everyone and embrace it all, but coming from what he came from … well, that's rough."

"How do you know all of that?"

"Harry and I talked a little bit back in Hogwarts. We understood each other with the thestrals. He didn't do much talking, but what he said spoke volumes."

"Yeah, he does that," I murmur.

"You're not upset are you?"

"Upset? Why would I be?"

"Well, I didn't want you to be mad that Harry and I talked."

"Luna, I'd never be so jealous. I'm a rational woman. Harry is allowed to speak to other women. And if your talk helped him, then that's great."

"I'm glad to hear it. For the record, he actually spoke a great deal about you."

I blush. Harry speaks about me a great deal to a lot of people.

"He loves you a lot. He wants to have all of this with you," she says.

I nod. "I know. And I can't wait to give it to him. He won't say it, but he's jealous of you and Ron. He can't wait to see that baby – sorry, those _babies_. Twins, wow."

"Yeah. I'm so happy. Two more little redheads," she says softly and yawns a bit.

"How do you know they've got red hair?"

"I can just feel it. Red hair, blue eyes, one has Ron's temperament and the other has mine."

"They sound adorable."

"They are." She closes her eyes.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

"A little."

"Lay down and close your eyes. Everyone will understand. A lot of the people here know all about what you're going through."

Luna laughs. "Certainly a fertile group."

I laugh a little as well. "Here, I'll go sit over there so you can stretch your feet out," I say as I stand up.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, get comfy."

"Thanks," she whispers as she already begins to fall asleep.

I sit next to Neville who looks very nervous.

"Neville, what's wrong?"

"Well, this was my first real experience with the Weasleys. There are a lot of people."

"Yes, but you knew that. Are they intimidating you?"

"Not on purpose. Well, except Fred and George."

"They do that naturally. Just don't show any fear, ok?"

"Don't show fear. Got it," Neville says with more confidence than I expect.

Just then, Ginny walks over. "Hey, Hermione."

"Hi, Gin."

"Mind if I steal Neville for a bit? I need a walk."

"Not at all. Remember what I said, Neville."

He nods and the two of them walk off. As they're leaving, Ron and Harry return.

"I guess she won't be wanting her tea anytime soon," Ron laughs.

"Nope. She finally tuckered out," I say.

"Well, I'll keep this warm for her. Here's your coffee," Ron says, handing me my cup.

"Thanks."

The three of us retreat to a corner and talk like old times. After a while, I pull out the book Ron brought for me and he and Harry play the chess. Suddenly it was exactly like old times. I realize just how much I've missed all of this.

I don't even know how long we spend in that corner before Percy runs out (it must have been a while since I've almost finished this huge book Ron brought for me – a book about Harry Potter's life at Hogwarts. What a joke).

We all sit up, ready to hear the big news … probably two more hours. He goes back into the delivery room leaving us all disappointed.

"See? I told you! Percy's kid would be the stubborn one!" Ron shouts.

"Amen!" Fred yells.

"Preach it, little brother!" George adds.

"Be nice, guys. I'm going to go buy us some doughnuts and call Charlie to see how the twins are doing," Bill says as he stands, stretches and leaves as Sarah falls back to sleep.

"Well, this is just completely uncomfortable," I complain about the hard floor. "I transfigure the stupid book into a sleeping bag and stretch out onto it. "Hmm, better."

"What about us?" Ron whines.

I conjure up 3 pillows and the boys sit on theirs and I put mine on Harry's lap and decide to get at least a little sleep.

But just as I get back to sleep, Percy comes rushing out.

"It's a girl! We had a girl!"

I raise my sleepy head and look at the excited new father.

"Congratulations, Percy," the others and I say.

As he goes back in to be with Penny, Molly comes out then and tells us all about the baby.

Bill comes back with a huge box of doughnuts and hears the good news.

"Typical Percy! His kid says one thing and does another!" Bill says.

"Bill! Be nice!" George and Fred say in unison.

The eldest Weasley flips his brothers off as Molly turns to speak to Ginny.

"When can we see her?" Harry asks.

"Well, they're cleaning her up and testing her now. I'll come back and tell you when. It shouldn't be long." And she leaves again.

Bill passes around the doughnuts and we all eat happily – especially Luna who's wide-awake now that there are pastries nearby!

Finally, Molly comes back and leads us all to Penny's room. She's out like a light.

"Ok, two at a time, come say hi to your new niece!" Molly instructs.

Two by two, we go up to meet the baby girl. When Harry and I finally get there, I'm amazed. It's not like I haven't seen babies before; I've held other babies. But now that I'm married and a family is something on the agenda, this one is special. Percy is absolutely beaming.

"She's beautiful." I stroke her cheek and she opens her eyes. I smile brightly and look at Harry. He's awestruck with her. He's going to be such a terrific dad.

As we leave the room, I notice tears in Harry's eyes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I ask.

He nods his head.

"Someday, sweetie," I say softly.

"I know. Let's wait just a little bit, though. I've got enough nieces and nephews to keep me occupied for now. I want you all to myself for just a bit longer."

I smile. "I can agree with that."

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, let's just say goodnight to Ron and Luna."

We do so and Apparate home.

As we climb into bed, Harry holds me close.

"I hope our little girl has your eyes," I tell him.

"Her grandmother's."

So that's the problem – he's thinking of his own parents.

"They were probably bursting with pride the day you came along," I tell him.

"I know. Remus and Sirius tell me that all the time."

"Well, they're right. You were an adorable child."

"Things will be different for our children," he says.

"Yes, they will."

"I can't wait to see them," he says, yawning.

"Me neither. Get some sleep, Harry. I love you."

"I love you too, Mione. Good night."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

A/N: Ok, to be honest, I had no idea where this chapter was going, but it kinda just wrote itself. Not much about their new marriage, but the family thing hit home for them.

I don't even know where the next chapter will take us, but I hope you'll come along!


	3. More Fun Than a Pack of Weasleys

A/N: Ok, this chapter is pretty self-explanatory. I don't have much to share now other than please enjoy!

* * *

After the excitement of the birth of Percy and Penelope's daughter, Abigail Rebecca Weasley, life around here calmed down.

Harry and I have gone back to work. It's so strange to hear people calling me Madam Potter now. I love it, but sometimes I don't reply right away, thinking they're speaking to someone else. But I know I'll get used to it.

Dumbledore has said now that we're married, we're more than welcome to get a suite here at the school. I think we may look into that once our lease is up. It certainly would be much more convenient to live here.

As for now, finals are terrorizing the students. The library is completely full (something that warms my heart) and Harry has spent the entire day with students in meetings, study sessions and extra credit offerings.

Harry has one more meeting before we can go home and eat (we've just missed dinner with all the extra stuff).

While he's in that session, I collapse in my office chair, grateful for the cushy support. Suddenly, my fireplace springs to life.

"Hermione!" Ron shouts.

I jump out of my seat. "Ron! Merlin, you scared me!"

"Hermione! Hospital! Now!"

"Hospital? Why?"

"Babies!"

"Luna is having the babies?"

"YES!"

"Ok, Ron, don't panic!" (Why am I even telling him this?) "Is there anyone else there?"

"Just Mum."

Wonderful. "Ok, go back to Luna. Harry and I will be there very soon, ok?"

"Yeah, Luna. Good."

And with that, he's gone. And so am I. I run out the door and straight to Harry's office.

"Harry!" I scream as I fly through the door.

"Hermione! What's wrong?"

"Luna's in labor!"

"Oh! Ok! We gotta go! Gina, great job. I'll see you at the final," he says as he practically shoves her out the door. "Ok, quick change …" Harry changes our clothes from our school robes to some comfy jeans and t-shirts. "and _accio_ bears!" He calls the two little pink bears we bought for the twins. "And I think we're all set to go, yes?"

"All right. Let's go!"

We floo to the hospital and find that most of the Weasley crew has arrived, except for Percy and Charlie and their families.

"Wow! Everyone sure got here pretty quickly. How are things going?" I ask Ginny.

"No one knows," she replies.

"Why not?" Harry asks.

"There was a complication," Fred says solemnly.

"What! I just talked to Ron not 10 minutes ago," I practically shout. "He didn't say anything about that."

"It just happened. Mum told us a few seconds before you arrived," Bill says, joining us while holding a napping Julie.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, but I can tell he doesn't want to know.

"They think the cord got wrapped around one of the girls' neck."

Oh God. I look in the corner and see Luna's father sitting with his head in his hands.

"Are they optimistic?" Harry asks quietly.

"50/50 shot," Bill says, hugging his own daughter close.

We take our seats and Molly comes out. We all hold our breaths.

She just shakes her head. "They asked me to leave. I wanted to wait with all of you." Then she notices Harry and I. "Oh, Harry, Hermione. You're here!" She rushes to us and bear hugs us together.

"Where else would we be?" Harry says with a forced smile. "Our best friend is about to become a father to twins."

I think he's trying to give a little hope to the group.

"Yes. The twins. Those beautiful little girls," Molly says lifelessly.

She sits down between Fred and George and the room goes quiet once more.

"I am going to floo Percy and Charlie," Fleur says, handing Joseph (who is blissfully asleep like his sister) to George.

Joey stirs a bit and looks at him. "Uncle Fed?" They still can't tell them apart.

"Just go back to sleep, munchkin," George says softly, not bothering to correct him.

He does so and George presses a kiss to his forehead.

Fleur returns and says that Charlie and Percy are coming to the hospital. Sarah and Penelope were staying home with the new babies.

They arrive and after the initial welcoming, we return to the painful silence.

It's so awful to have a room full of family and friends and have nothing to say. We're all together in this horrifying boat. No one wants to say it, but what happens if that baby doesn't make it?

As if he knew what I was thinking, Harry grabs my hand. I lay my head on his shoulder as we wait … and wait.

After a terribly long time, Ron comes out.

We all stand.

"It's a girl!" he smiles.

There's a huge cheer.

"Which one is that?" Molly asks.

"The problem child," he replies. "She's going to be fine. The healers are working on the second one now."

"Well, what are you here for?" Harry says. "Get back in there!"

"Oh yeah!" Ron says as he runs back, followed by Molly and Mr. Lovegood.

We all turn to each other and exchange hugs and warm thoughts. Julie walks over to me.

"Aunt Ermy? Why ebbybody so happy?"

"Well, Miss Julie, you and your brother are going to have more baby cousins soon!" I tell her as I kneel down to her.

"More?" she asks, almost bored.

"Yeah, more," I say with a laugh.

"All right, if we have to," she says running off again.

"It won't be long now," Bill says. "Joey didn't take any time to wait after Julie was born."

"Ron's kid especially. There's food on the outside," Ginny quips.

A few minutes later, Ron comes out again.

"Twenty toes, twenty fingers, all present and accounted for!"

"When can we see them?" Ginny asks.

"I don't know. They were just cleaning up the last one when I was leaving."

Luna's going to kill him.

"Ron, get back in there. Send out your mother when we can see them!" I order.

"Right! Good idea!"

I laugh as he runs back in and flop down into the chair behind me. Today has been rough.

I glance at the clock. It's 11:45pm. May 21st, Ron's babies' birthday. What a thought.

Soon enough, Molly returns and asks only Harry and I to come back (much to the chagrin of the other Weasleys).

When we get back there, we find Luna in the bed, holding one baby, while Ron was fumbling a bit with the other little girl in a chair next to his wife.

I gasp when I see them. Our Ron … a father.

"They're precious! Can I hold one?" I ask.

Ron readily hands over the daughter he was holding.

Harry places a pink bear into each of the bassinettes by Luna's bed. "Do they have names yet?" he asks as Luna beckons him over to hold the other baby.

"Yes. Harry, you've got Sophia Celeste, and Hermione, you've got Cordelia Sara." Luna explains.

"Oh, Sophie, you're gonna be a heartbreaker," Harry coos to the baby. "Any significance behind the names?"

"Luna did most of it. I just gave a final stamp of approval. It's all quite complicated if you ask me," Ron says.

"It's not complicated, Ronald. Sophia means wisdom, so that's for Ravenclaw. Cordelia means brave of heart, so that's for Gryffindor. Sadie means princess and Celeste means celestial. These are for our own names."

"I picked Celeste because of Luna's name. You know, sticking with the whole stars/moon thing," Ron explains.

"And I picked Sara, because Ronald's name means royalty and power, and our daughter will have that same strength. And be our little princess as well."

"Well, they're just beautiful. Look at those blue eyes!" I exclaim as Cordelia opens her eyes.

"I hope they stay that color," Luna says.

"They change!" Ron and Harry say at the same time.

Luna and I laugh. "Yes, a lot of the time, babies are born with blue eyes, but they'll change when they get older," I tell them.

"Well, I hope they stay blue like our eyes," Ron says.

"They probably will," I say, stroking the baby's already strawberry blond hair.

"So, there's another reason why we brought you guys back here," Ron speaks up, breaking me from my baby trance.

"And that would be?" Harry asks.

"We want you two to be the godparents," Luna says.

"Godparents?" Harry whispers.

"Is there an echo in here? Godparents," Ron repeats. "Will you do it?"

"Well, of course we will. We'd love to be the godparents to these little beauties!" Harry says happily.

"Yes, it would certainly be an honor," I say.

"Great! Now that that's settled. Do you like the names? We can still change them."

"Ron! They're your children. That's your decision. I personally like them. They're very … you guys."

What I want to say is that they're very Luna. But whatever makes them happy. Sophie and Cordy it is.

"So, what's really involved with being a godparent?" Harry asks.

"Well, you know all the fun Sirius has with you?" I say. Harry nods. "It's that," I finish.

"Oh! Super! I can do that!" He looks down at little Sophie. "I am going to spoil you and your sister rotten!"

I glance to Cordy. This baby has a sister. Ron has two little girls. Two! There's something I never thought I would say.

"How am I going to tell them apart?" Ron asks.

"I'll dress them in different colors for you," Luna says with a wink to me.

"Oh! That's a great idea!" Ron replies. He goes to Harry and walks him away, so I steal Ron's chair by Luna.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Not too bad. You know, considering …"

"Well, excellent work with that. They really are beautiful babies."

Luna nods. "You're holding the twin that will be more like Ron. I think they may be like the Patil twins. I get the feeling they may get into different houses."

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?"

"Yes. Not that Cordy won't be intelligent, but she'll make a better Gryffindor."

"Sure." Just looking at baby Cordelia, I think Luna's right. She'll be a Gryffindor like her Daddy. "Who was the little one that gave you guys the trouble?" I ask.

"You're looking at her," Luna replies.

"Ah, the one like Ron. Why am I not surprised?"

Luna and I share a small laugh, glad that we can laugh now, rather than cry.

"Hey! What did I do now?" Ron asks, as he and Harry return from their little meeting.

"Nothing more than usual," Luna tells him, winking at me.

For a second, everything is quiet as we stare at the new little lives before us.

"Well, we should probably keep the line moving before the Weasley stampede comes through," I finally say.

"Good point," Harry says, carefully giving Sophie back to Ron.

I place Cordy back into her mother's arms, and kiss all 4 of the Weasleys.

We wave goodbye and head out into the waiting area.

"Well? How are they?" Fleur asks immediately.

"Beautiful," Harry replies.

The rest of the Weasleys give us hurried good byes and storm the area of Luna's room. The nurses are going to have kittens!

We Apparate back home and collapse onto the bed. We have school tomorrow, but we just can't get to sleep. It's been too exciting of an evening.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asks.

"Of the girls?" I reply.

"Of it all."

"Well, I think they're beautiful. I think I'm honored to be their godmother. I think Ron and Luna will make amazing parents."

"I agree. You know, when Ron pulled me aside towards the end there, he told me that while he never expected to have children, once he saw his daughters, there was nothing else in the world that he wanted. Can you imagine Ron saying that?" Harry asks with a laugh.

"I hate to say it but no. Big no. I'm so proud of him. He seemed pretty scared of the babies though."

"Oh, he's terrified of them, but he loves them nonetheless."

I smile. "Our little Ron is all grown up."

Harry nods. "And those girls are precious."

"That they are," I agree. "Did they make you think?"

"Oh most definitely."

"Do you want twins?"

"I want whatever we're blessed with. If God gives us quadruplets, I'll be happy. If we have 3 singles, whatever. I just want to have children with you. I can't imagine a better mother."

I blush.

"I mean it, Mione. When I used to think of my future, it always looked pretty bleak. When I was little, all I saw was a drab life away from the Dursleys. And once I got to school, well, it was hard for me to imagine having a future. Then I fell in love with you and everything changed. I still had Voldemort to deal with, but then I figured I had a future worth fighting for. And I was right. Now, when I think of my future, I see a very pregnant you, kissing me with a 2 year old on my hip."

"That's pretty specific," I say, sniffling.

"Mione, don't cry."

"I can't help it. You are the sweetest man ever. I love you so much! I can't wait to be the mother to your children."

He smiles.

"Harry, there was never a time that I didn't at least want you in my future. Even if it was just as a friend, I would be ok with it, as long as you were there. Now, when I think of us together and with babies … I'm so happy!" I sob.

Harry holds me close.

"As long as you're happy, I'll always be happy," he says. "So, how many kids do you want?"

"I don't know. 3, maybe 4. Depends on how things go. I think going to beat the Weasleys may be a bit excessive."

Harry laughs. "Yeah, maybe 7 is a bit too high. I like the 3 or 4 idea. We'll shoot for that."

"Do you want boys or girls?"

"A nice mix of both. I mean, of course I'd like a son to do manly things with. Things my own father missed out on. But I'd love to have a Daddy's girl as well. A little girl to fawn all over."

"That sounds wonderful," I sigh. "Our babies."

"You know, life won't be easy for them. Being the children of Harry and Hermione Potter will be pretty exciting."

"Yeah, the press and all. But we've got almost 25 years to not worry about Rita Skeeter. And Luna has already been given the exclusives to all our stories. So, I think we'll be ok."

"We're going to need a separate house for all the stuff we'll be sent."

"Oh Merlin, I never thought of that!" I say.

"Well, I have an idea for that. Now, I know we don't have the kids yet, but I'd like to start a fund or a charity in their names. Rather than have people send us gifts, I'd like them to make donations to something. Maybe a scholarship fund or something along those lines. To Hogwarts or to Auror training. A project to promote anti-dark art schooling."

"You know, that's a brilliant idea. I think it's perfect."

"Thanks."

He's such a wonderful man. How on earth did I get the chance to spend my life with him?

"You know," he begins with that twinkle in his eyes. "Just because we don't want as many kids as the Weasleys, doesn't mean we can't practice for them."

"Why, Mr. Potter, what on earth are you suggesting?"

"This."

Suddenly he's kissing me … Merlin, this man can kiss.

And he can certainly come up with some good suggestions too!

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know it was another "not entirely Harry and Hermione chapter," but I couldn't very well leave Luna and Ron and the twins hanging could I? If you're wondering about the names, I did a little research, like I would expect Luna to do. And that was how I got to those names. They really do mean what Luna said they do. They seemed just off the wall enough to be Luna-esque. And no, Cordelia didn't come from Buffy ;-) 


	4. Their First Anniversary

A/N: Well, time to do a bit of jumping ahead. It's now Harry and Hermione's one-year anniversary. Please enjoy and please review!

* * *

I can't believe that I've been married for a whole year already! I've been Harry Potter's wife for 365 days. How great is that?

Tonight, Harry has promised me a beautiful dinner. I told him I didn't need it because as long as he was with me, it would be a perfect night, but he insisted. What can I say? I'm married to a hopelessly romantic guy … and I wouldn't have him any other way. It's so great to have a man that thinks like I do.

So, we took the day off and spent it together doing … matrimonial activities. It's been a _very_ good day.

Harry is out doing something now. He wouldn't tell me what, but he said he had some things to pick up, so I'm left here to get ready alone.

Now, as I step into the shower, I realize what a whirlwind year it has been.

We've been a fairly normal couple, doing normal things (at least as normal as a wizard and witch who saved the world can get). We've dealt with the barrage of "when are you having kids?" questions, endlessly from my parents, Molly and Arthur, Ron and Luna, Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Minerva, Patty, most of Harry's 7th year Defense class … well, you get the point. And our answer is always the same: When we're ready.

I wanted to wait a year, that way we could enjoy each other. It's not that I don't want kids, far from it, I'd love kids. I just know how much they change your life. And I want to make sure that Harry and I have had time enough to be a married couple before we turn into parents. I think that's fair, at least. But, I understand that it is only natural for people to ask that question of newlyweds, so I have yet to jump down anyone's throat (much to Harry's surprise, he's told me).

As for everyone else, over the summer, Fred and George proposed to Alicia and Angelina. They're getting married in 2 weeks. It's going to be a double ceremony (big surprise, I know). Hard to believe that those two are finally settling down. But, they've been dating those girls for years now, and for whatever reason, Alicia and Ang don't seem to mind the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes way. Bless them. At least the girls vetoed the idea of having the wedding at the shop. Instead, it's going to be another Burrow wedding.

On Christmas day, Neville proposed to Ginny. They'll be getting married in June. He's so cute whenever he talks about her. His face positively lights up. And this is exactly what she needed – a man that wouldn't take advantage of her, but one that will love and respect her. I can't wait to stand up with them as they finally tie the knot.

When we went into the Department of Mysteries that night in fifth year, I never expected the six of us to pair off like we did. (Well, I had _hoped_ that two of us would, of course.) But now that group of six daring rescuers has turned into three very wonderful couples. Kinda scary to think of the pairs any differently. I shudder to think of a world where it would be Neville with Luna, Harry with Ginny and myself with Ron. No, that would certainly never work. I'd drop an anvil on Ron's head within the first week.

But regardless …

And of course, on their one-year anniversary, Ron and Luna renewed their wedding vows and had the big ceremony that they didn't have the first time. Luna looked amazing in her wedding gown that we modified from the first wedding. Cordy and Sophie were adorable in the little gowns Molly made for them. Cordy in red and Sophie in bronze (true to her word, Luna dresses the girls in different colors for Ron's sake … but he's getting much better at differentiating between them). Harry and I each held one of them as they watched their parents marry again.

It was a beautiful ceremony and a very fun reception – and we even saw another Miskinip, so now Luna is convinced that they are destined to have a perfect marriage. I told her she didn't need the Miskinip for that, and she agreed, but this was just the final sign that it was right for her. "Whatever makes her happy," seems to have become Ron's motto and I would have to agree.

For now, however, it's mine and Harry's special day.

I honestly don't think it's possible to put into words how he has made me feel this past year. I've tried, honestly, but I can't do it.

I've never felt so loved, so wanted and so cherished. Harry makes me feel like there's no other woman on this earth. I can't believe how special I feel with him around.

As I step out of the shower, I see a note on the sink. How did he get in here without me knowing? Was I that deep in thought?

Regardless, I wrap the towel around me, pick up the letter and read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that I have told you several times over today, but I love you so much. Our anniversary only serves to show all those cynics out there how wrong they were. I can't believe how lucky I have been to have you in my life for 10 years now. _

_But I was blessed for whatever reason and now I have the honor of spending my entire day with you. I wake up to your beautiful face and then get to spend the morning with you, getting ready and preparing for the day. We travel to work together and see each other throughout the day. We have meals together and finally come home. Our evenings are relaxing and make the day seem perfect, even if it was a rough and complicated time at work. Finally, when it's time to go to bed, the last thing I see is that crinkle on your forehead as you sleep. Normally, you do fall asleep before me. Perhaps I stay awake a bit longer just for that moment where I can see you at complete peace. You look like an angel as you sleep._

_But you're an angel during the waking hours as well. You have gotten me through the roughest times of my life. And I don't just mean the final battle (but that's certainly part of it). When I would return to the Dursleys every summer, my first thought would always be you and just how long it would be until I saw you again. It was easy for me to convince myself that I wanted to leave the Dursleys and to see my other friends and the school, but I realized, after some time, that it was you … always you._

_For almost half of my life it has been you, guiding me, watching me, teaching me, catching me, loving me. How can I even begin to repay you for that? I could buy you anything you wanted, but I know you wouldn't want that. I am taking you to a fancy dinner tonight, but it's not enough, and it's not really what you would want either._

_So, instead, I thought I would try to write all my thoughts on this parchment. I'll bet you never expected me to write so much, eh? Well, I guess I just can't help it. When it comes to you, my heart soars and I guess my quill does as well._

_As I write this, you are sleeping peacefully as usual, angelic as ever. Hedwig is watching me closely, fluttering. I think she knows this is for you and she's just as happy as I am. Even Crookshanks is weaving in and out of my legs approvingly. It's good to know that they're with me on this._

_I was thinking the other day about our trip into the Department of Mysteries. So much could have happened down there, Mione. Any one of our friends could have died. We almost lost Sirius. _I_ almost lost _you_. I've never felt so much rage as I did when I saw you get hit by that curse. I don't know how the entire building didn't explode with the energy I was throwing off. But my world stopped when I saw you lying there … motionless. I had nothing left to live for. And when Neville told me that he was sure he felt a pulse on you, well, I don't think I could tell you how happy I was then._

_But let's focus on happier times, yes? The day you agreed to be my wife was, of course, a bit of a roller coaster, but since then, I've known that I did something right in my life, because that's the only way an angel like you would stay in my life. The day we got married, I was convinced that you were Heaven sent. I was never raised with much religion in my life, but after seeing you in that gown, well, I knew there had to be some sort of God to make that kind of beauty. You were gorgeous that day! (And every other day as well) I loved dancing with you that night because I could feel all the envious stares. But you were mine and I was yours and I knew that neither of us would even consider looking at anyone else._

_I love going out into public to just to see the people looking at us. Maybe it's wrong of me to enjoy their jealousy, but I'll admit, I do like it a little bit. Just knowing I have what they want … well, it's nice._

_And any other day that I am blessed to spend with you, well, that's just icing on my cake. And today? Today is one of the most special days of my life. I can tell the world that I've been married to most perfect woman for an entire year and I hope to keep doing that year after year._

_Wow, I really got long winded here, didn't I? Sorry about that, but I guess I just wanted to keep trying to express just how much I really love you. _

_Happy anniversary, my sweetheart,_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS, So, now that you've been reading this letter and not noticing that I'm standing in the doorway, turn around._

I gasp as I read the last line and spin around. There stands Harry in a black tuxedo, holding a single red rose.

"Harry!" I cry as I run into his arms.

"Mione, are you ok?"

"Of course I am, you wonderful man, you! That letter was beautiful!"

"So I did good?"

"Better than that. Oh, Harry, I love you so much," I sob.

"I love you too, Hermione. I didn't write the letter to make you breakdown, though. I just thought you would appreciate the written word more than anything else."

"And you were so right," I say as I finally back out of his embrace and take the rose, noting its lack of thorns. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

I blush.

"Well, I'd like to note that I am way overdressed at the moment, so would you like to get dressed?" he says.

I glance at the wet mark my hair left on his tux.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!"

"No worries! This is why we have magic!" He waves his hand over the spots and they dry instantly. He does the same to my hair and it's suddenly dry and tangle free.

He does wandless magic better than anyone I know.

"Ok, so, since I am dressed and you're … well, not … I picked something up for you. I hope you don't mind."

He turns the door a bit and hanging there is a beautiful red gown. It's got spaghetti straps and it's ankle length and it's just gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"Like it? I _love_ it! It's stunning!"

"Great! Put it on, and get ready. I'm taking you to that new restaurant in London."

"London? We're going Muggle tonight?"

"Yeah, I want to stay incognito. We don't need everyone wishing us a happy anniversary while we're trying to eat."

I place the rose on the bed, remove my towel (and receive a catcall for it), and get my undergarments on. "Harry, they're just trying to be nice."

"Yes, they are. And I appreciate it, but tonight is for us, not them."

"True enough."

I slip into the gown and instantly feel like a princess.

"Harry, this is such a beautiful dress. I love it," I say as he zips me up.

"You're beautiful," he murmurs as he kisses my shoulder.

"Keep that up and we're not going to dinner," I tell him as I turn around. "Now, let me fix my hair."

I sit down at my vanity and twirl my wand above my head so that the front part of my hair is pulled back and it all falls into curls on my back.

"I love it that way, you know," Harry says as he watches.

"I know."

I quickly apply some makeup and put on the necklace and earrings Harry got me for Christmas.

"Your present is on the nightstand," I tell him as I clasp the gold chain.

Harry picks up the box and opens it. Inside is the pocket watch I bought him.

"Hermione! It's wonderful!"

"What I had hoped was that you could give it to our son someday."

"Son?" Harry says with a strange look.

"Not yet, tiger. But, since we've been married for a year …" I trail off.

Harry gasps. "Are you ready?"

"Only if you are."

"You know I am. I can't wait for us to be parents."

"Well, then looks like it's time to retire the contraception spell."

He grins in that way that makes me melt and hugs me. Then he sneaks and picks me up to spin me around.

"Harry! I'm not pregnant yet!"

"Doesn't matter. One day you will be," he says, setting me down.

"Yes, sweetheart. One day."

We both smile at each other, knowing what a big moment this is.

"Ok, how do I look?" I ask, twirling slowly.

"Like a queen," he replies as he picks the rose up, breaks off most of the stem and tucks it behind my ear.

I smile.

"Are you ready to go, your majesty?" he asks, offering his arm.

"Of course, King Harry," I reply with a laugh.

"Hold on. I'm going to Apparate us to a place nearby the restaurant," he says, and suddenly we're off.

We reappear and walk the short distance to the restaurant. Harry gives our name and we're seated in a pretty private location.

"I like this place," Harry says, looking around.

"It's very nice," I agree.

The waiter comes and takes our orders.

"Harry, I feel so bad. You wrote me that beautiful letter and I have nothing like that for you."

"Hermione, you know better. I love that pocket watch! Besides, I don't need anything from you but your love. You could never get me another present for the rest of our lives and I would still be the happiest man in the world. As long as you are with me, that's my gift."

My eyes begin to tear up again.

"You've done an awful lot of crying today," he laughs.

"You've been awfully sweet today," I explain.

"I can't help it. You must bring out the poet in me."

I laugh.

"What?" he says, pretending to be offended. "Are you saying that I can't be a poet? I'll have you know, Mrs. Potter, that I am a brilliant poet!"

"A brilliant poet are you? Right then, let's hear something poetic."

Harry freezes. "Um … ok. Roses are red, a song is a ditty, your eyes are brown, and they're very pretty."

I smile, trying to hold in my laugh.

"It's ok. Go ahead and laugh. Take down my pride. I see how it is," he says. "See if I write you any more poetry."

"No, Harry, it was wonderful. Thank you very much! You can write me all the poems you want. I'd love to hear more."

Harry laughs as the waiter brings our salads.

Dinner is just as delicious as I expected it to be and our conversations remain light and comfortable. Just like every other day of our lives.

Harry apparatus us home and carries me to the bed. We make love one more time before Harry falls asleep.

He thinks he always stays awake longer than I do, but that's not always true. I love watching him sleep. He's so serene as he sleeps. And it makes me happy to think that I had something to do with that.

As I notice the smile on his face, sleep begins to claim me as well and I think of what a wonderful anniversary it was.

* * *

A/N: Harry's note was to get his POV in this chapter. It's a bit choppy, I know, but I wanted it to be like he was just writing and writing from the heart. 


	5. Fears

A/N: WOW! You guys are really impatient for Harry and Hermione to have a baby (or a flock of them). Don't you want them to just be a married couple and have fun? … No? Ok, ok. I'm not telling when those baby Potters will be making an appearance, but they will soon. I promise!

This chapter is a little on the short side, but I wanted to get it out there. I'm hoping that the next one will be longer. Plus, I wanted to make sure the twins wedding made a little appearance at least. I mean, Fred and George married! That's a big event! ;-)

* * *

I cannot believe that I am sitting here at the reception of Fred and George Weasley's weddings.

The ceremony was beautiful, as they always are at the Burrow (I've been to enough to know) and now the reception is being held at The Bronzed Broomstick, a restaurant by the joke shop with a huge room for things like this in the back. It really is a nice affair, even if the boutonnières squirt water and the grooms have made several announcements that their shop is just across the street from this place.

But the brides are beautiful, Molly is bawling her eyes out (she's "only got one child left and she's getting married soon as well"), and there are babies all over! Welcome to a Weasley wedding.

Yet, as I sit here at the wedding reception, I realize how we're all so grown up now.

This may seem like a really simple observation, but since we've all grown up together, I suppose that I've never taken the time to see us as adults. Despite the fact that I've been married for a year to Harry, and that Ron and Luna are married with children, and Harry and I work at the very school we attended, I never really thought that we became the grownups.

Now that I see twins dancing with their wives, it occurs to me that in fact, we have become adults.

It's scary to think of how much has changed and yet how much is the same. If you ask me, we're all the same people we were in school, so I guess that's why things have never seemed too different to me.

Why would I think of Ron as a father? It's certainly not because I think he's a bad father, it's just that I still see him as 7th year Ron. Luna is still that girl with a huge lion on her head (only a bit more … social now). Harry is still that sweetheart who set up that wonderful picnic by the lake to ask me out.

But now Ron is a wonderful father, Luna is a responsible mother and Harry … well, Harry is still that same sweetheart, but now he's my husband. The future father of my children.

And that same Harry is running towards me with Cordy and Sophie on his hips.

"Aunt Ermy!" he calls.

"Only children who can't speak correctly yet can call me that!" I tell him.

Sophia laughs as I pluck her from Harry. "Miss Sophie!" I say as I lift her into the air. I sit down with her and Harry and Cordelia sit with us.

"And where did you find these two?" I ask.

"They were at the bar, if you'll believe it! Both of them were trying to order Kaluha and Creams."

"Ah, they take after their mother," I say with a laugh.

"But I told them that they were much too young for that. And that they should stick to virgin milks."

"Girls! We're you trying to get drunk at your uncles' wedding? Shame on you!"

Sophia gives me that toothless grin that makes my heart melt.

"Ron wanted to dance with Luna, so I offered to watch them," Harry truthfully explains.

"I see. Well, I'm awfully glad you did. Yes, I am!" I say in that squeaky baby voice I've developed. Harry tells me when he sees me with the girls he notices that I'm "coming into my powers."

I questioned that once and he said that mothers have powers that fathers could never hope to have. Even he, as one of the most powerful magical beings on the earth, couldn't hold a candle to my abilities as a female.

I disagreed and said that fathers have just as much power as mothers, but Harry just shook his head. I wish he knew how normal parents behaved.

Sophie laughs and Harry nods. "See, Mione? You're a natural! It's those powers kicking in."

"Tell Uncle Harry that he's a silly man," I say as I rub my nose to Sophia's.

Cordy begins to fuss and Harry calls for their diaper bag. It narrowly misses Neville's head as it flies to us. Harry digs her pacifier out and she's suddenly happy as a clam.

"You're not too bad yourself," I tell him.

He blushes. "Yeah, but I know nothing about what I'm doing."

"Harry, just because you weren't raised by your parents, does not mean that you know nothing. Look at how wonderful you are with Cordy."

Harry looks down at the baby girl at the exact time that she looks up at him. I'm going to have to make a pensieve photo from that moment. It's priceless.

"Well, I guess we're doing ok, right, Cordy?" he asks the baby.

She giggles in response.

"See? Miss Cordelia agrees with me!" I say.

"Who wants to play peek-a-boo?" Harry asks the babies, completely ignoring me and proving my point at the same time.

I disregard this for now because I know to take my cue for the game.

I lean Sophia back against me and scoot up closer to Harry and Cordelia. I put my hands over her eyes as Harry does the same for her sister.

Harry asks, "Where's Cordy?"

We count to three and release our hands crying, "There she is!"

Both baby girls squeal with delight at this game.

Then we repeat the process with "Where's Sophie? … There she is!"

I can't believe how much Harry loves this game. It's almost as much as the twins themselves.

"See, Harry? I told you that you know what you're doing. The girls are having a blast with you."

"Sure. I mean, I can see us with little ones like this. But I'm really scared," he admits.

"Harry? What brought this on?"

He shrugs.

"We'll talk about it when we get home, ok?" I offer.

"That's fine," he says. "For now, switch me."

Harry and I have become very skilled at trading which twin we're holding.

Within seconds, I'm holding Cordelia and Harry has Sophia. He's looking at her with almost reverent eyes.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I whisper.

He nods. He moves her from sitting on his lap to snuggled against him. She instantly begins to fall asleep. Harry strokes her strawberry blonde hair and sings softly to her.

I watch them and I know that Harry doesn't notice. He is definitely in his own world now. As I see Harry singing to the sleeping baby, I wonder just what it is that has him afraid. He's wonderful with children. They always run to him. Why would he be scared of having his own children?

Just then, Ron and Luna return from dancing to tell us that they're heading out.

Harry reluctantly hands Sophia back to Luna as I pass Cordy to her daddy.

We hug and kiss everyone good-bye and watch as the Weasley family leaves.

I'm very ready to leave now. I haven't felt the best since dinner.

Now that we're home and climbing into bed, I finally ask Harry what's wrong.

"Hermione, I'm really scared to have kids," he answers.

"Scared? Why?"

"You're going to think I'm silly or stupid."

"First, I would never think that. Second, if you have a fear of something, I want you to talk to me about it."

"Ok, well … what if … what if our baby doesn't like me?"

I can only stare at him.

"See? You think it's stupid!" he says.

"Harry, sweetie, that's the furthest thing from my mind. I'm just trying to get myself under control so I don't Apparate to the Dursleys and hex them all into oblivion."

"What do they have to do with this?"

"Because of those barbarians, you have no self-esteem and you have problems with love. It doesn't even matter to you that Joey and Julie love you! That Abby and little Charlie love you. And Cordy and Sophie … well, the only people they like better are their own parents. Have you noticed that Cordelia won't go to Percy?"

"Smart girl," Harry snorts.

"Leave Percy's past out of this. Why wouldn't the baby like you?"

"Have you seen Charlie with the baby? Or Percy? Those babies are perfect for Sarah and Penny, laughing and smiling. But with Charlie and Percy? Completely different story. And Ron? Well, don't get me started on Ron."

"Harry, in about five minutes, I'm going to forget that we had this conversation. Do you even hear yourself? Charlie has spent years and years with dragons. He's probably not the cuddliest man in the world. And Percy? Come on, would you want to be Percy's kid? I know he's come around, but he's still the same stick-up-the-ass-Percy. And Ron? Well, don't get me started on him either."

My husband is giving me a blank stare.

"Ok. Follow me here. For 9 months, a baby lives inside the mother. The baby's entire world is right there. Food, temperature, comfort, it's all right there in the womb. And then when the child is born, they tend to reach for their mother because that's what's familiar. Sure, they'll recognize the father's voice too, and that's comforting, but the mother carried them for so long! And then you add in that the mother is a food source? Well, of course the baby wants the mother more."

Harry looks down at his hands.

"But what if I never make a connection?" he asks.

"Harry, you've made connections with children that aren't yours. Joey and Julie run right for you, Unca Hawee. Cordy and Sophie are very particular about who plays with them, but you sure can make them laugh. If you can do that with babies that aren't yours, imagine what you can do with your own."

"I guess you're right," he mumbles.

"Of course I am! I'm Hermione, it's what I do!" I say with a smile.

He smiles back.

"So, you think our kids will like me?" he asks with that lost little boy with no friends tone.

"Honey, I know our kids will love you. You're amazing with children! And you'll be a wonderful father."

"Do you think I'm stupid for thinking that?"

"Merlin, no. I just think that you're nervous. I'll admit that the topic caught me off guard though. I never knew you had those fears."

"Yeah, neither did I until recently. I guess seeing Ron with the twins made me think about it."

"Harry, never use Ron as a guide for things like this. I love Ron dearly, I do. But oh my goodness, don't do that to yourself."

"I know," he mumbles.

"Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I've got the same fears."

"You? You just told me that mothers have nothing to worry about!"

"No, I said that's why babies _tend_ to want the mother. Not all babies do that. My neighbor had a baby that wanted nothing to do with her and only wanted the father. I'm very scared of things like that happening."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, you see, you're not alone in this boat. We're both scared. But it's so worth it. Have you seen the way any of the Weasley babies look at their parents? I cannot wait to have our baby look at us like that. I really want that. And since we've waited that year for us, I know we're ready."

"You're right, Mione. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"You didn't overreact. You had a very real concern about a life-changing event. There's nothing wrong about being scared of having a baby. Would you rather we wait a little longer?"

"No!" Harry instantly answers. "Of course not. I want a baby with you more than anything. I just wish there wasn't so much responsibility with it. What if I mess it up?"

"Mess it up?"

"You know, raise it incorrectly. What if we raise another Voldemort?"

"Um, Harry, you're kidding, right? That's ridiculous. Every parent makes mistakes, but that family took mistakes to an extreme. I don't think you have to worry about a psychopath with world domination dreams coming from our family. Ok?"

"And if I hurt it?"

"Goodness, honey. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A while now."

"I see. Look, every child is going to get bumps and bruises. They're going to fall on their bums when they're learning to walk and they're going to get scraped knees running. I shudder to think of our baby in pain, but it's there, Harry. You'd never intentionally hurt a child, I know that and you know that. Just don't play _too _rough and we'll be fine."

"That makes sense."

"Of course it does. Now, are you ready for sleep?"

"Not quite," he whispers and he leans over to passionately kiss me.

Hey, whatever it takes to make him feel better.


	6. Ups and Downs

A/N: So, you guys are still salivating for baby Potters. You're like pit bulls! ;) I'm just kidding all of you. The babies are coming, I _promise_.

* * *

So, after being at the wedding no one would ever see coming, it was time to head back to work.

It's Monday now and I feel like I'm dying. I've been sick since we got to work. Here I am, sitting in my office, trying to get a hold of my stomach. I don't know what the problem is. I mean, ever since the Weasley wedding, I haven't felt right. And Molly made the food, so I know it's not that. I've never gotten sick from her cooking before.

It's so weird that I'm so … sick … out of nowhere.

Bloody hell.

I couldn't be.

I bolt for the calendar. With the wedding and some changes to the library and our anniversary, well, I haven't been keeping track of my … oh dear.

Oh bloody hell.

I slam back into my chair. Sickness, no period, I _have_ been a bit grumpy lately. Could I be pregnant?

I stand up quickly and fly out into the library. I tell Patty that I'm not feeling well and that I'm going home to lay down for a bit. If Harry comes in DON'T tell him!

She says ok and I quickly floo out, but I'm not going to sleep. I'm running to buy a pregnancy test. If I head to a small Muggle town, I won't be recognized. I can't have everyone talking about this.

And I can't tell Harry. What if it comes out negative? I can't break his heart like that. I need to know first so I can tell him.

I floo home and then Apparate to where Harry grew up. No one will know me there.

I run to buy the test, flying in and out. I can't Apparate home fast enough. I'm probably pretty lucky that I don't splinch myself doing it.

I make my way to the bathroom, lean against the sink and read the instructions.

Seems a bit messy, but ok. I do as I'm directed and I wait.

Just a couple of minutes, huh? Ok, I can do that. I sit and wait … and wait … and wait.

The first thirty seconds are excruciating. So, rather than wait out the rest of the time, I head to the bedroom and make the bed since I forgot to this morning. I neatly fold our pajamas. Brush my hair. Check the clock. Fifteen seconds to go.

I hurry back to the bathroom and before I look at the little stick, I lean against the doorway. This next moment can change my life. Harry's life as well. And the lives of those around us really.

What if it's positive? Of course, I want children. I've always wanted children of my own and I feared it would never happen since I figured that no one could love me. And now that moment could be here. Am I ready? I think I am, but am I really? Is Harry? He was so scared earlier. But, with a life growing within me, will that change? Will it get worse? What will happen if it's positive?

What if it's negative? I've already got it in my head now that I could be pregnant and as nervous as I am, I'm also excited with the prospect of becoming a mother. But if it's negative, that means I'm not a mother yet. I won't tell Harry if it's negative. He doesn't need that let down. What if it's negative?

I take the few steps toward the sink. I glance down. There it is. The answer that will change my life. There's no question about it. The answer is a clear … negative.

Well, ok then. That's good, right? I mean, what if we weren't ready?

But … well … Oh I don't know!

I fall to the floor and begin to cry. I don't even know why I'm crying. Why should I miss something I never had? Perhaps I just have a stomach bug. That can affect cycles. That must be it.

Suddenly, I remember that I probably should get back to work. But the familiar churning in my stomach returns. I lean over to the toilet and my stomach empties itself again. This really is getting ridiculous. I must have one strong bug.

The thought of the cause for my sickness comes back to me and I go back to the crying. Negative … not pregnant … is it good or bad? I don't know which right now. How can I act normal in front of Harry now?

He's what's important now. I have to pull myself together now. I sit on the tub edge and try to settle down.

Just because it's not happening right now doesn't mean that it never will. Harry and I will have plenty of chances to have babies.

Yes. That's right. No worries. Plenty of time.

I floo back to the library. Patty carefully looks over me.

"What?" I ask, quite annoyed.

"Nothing. You just looked awful when you left. Did your nap help?"

"Um, yeah. Helped a lot. Do you think you could put the returns away?"

"Sure, boss. No problem," she says as she pushes the cart away.

I can tell that she's not convinced. Well, too bad.

Just then, Harry walks in.

"Hi, Mione!"

"Hi, Harry," I say, barely able to conceal my disappointment.

"Everything ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just don't feel good today."

"You haven't felt right for a few days now. Do you think you should see Poppy?"

"Nah. I just think I caught a –" I'm suddenly interrupted by a smell of food. At least, I think it's food. Ugh, what is that? "Harry, what is that smell?"

He produces the bag in which he has snagged us some lunch.

"Today the chefs have made roast beef, mashed potatoes and green beans," he says.

It was the green beans that were getting to me.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't eat that."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but the smell of the beans is awful."

I run for the toilet again. This is really getting old.

Harry is right behind me and catches up just in time to hold my hair back.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"I think I've got a flu bug."

"But you've had this for a while." He pauses. "Do you think you're … you know?"

I cringe and don't turn around. What do I say to that?

"What, Harry?"

"You know, pregnant?"

"I doubt it. I mean, we just stopped using the spell. I think it's just a stomach flu or something."

I can see the disappointment in his eyes as I turn around to face him.

Yet he smiles. "Ok. Well, I still think you need to see Poppy."

"Listen, if I'm not better by tomorrow, I'll go see her. You can even come with me, ok?"

"That sounds fair. For now though, go home and rest. You need it. And I'll leave right after my last class to come home and pamper you."

I smile. "That sounds nice."

He kisses my forehead and helps me to stand.

"Now, no lollygagging, Madam Potter. Straight to bed!"

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir," I mumble.

Harry helps me to the fireplace and tosses in the powder.

"Harry, I _can_ handle this part."

"Just part of the pampering," he says." He nudges me into the fireplace, kisses my forehead again and shouts, "Potter flat!"

And just like that, I'm gone. I could have done that on my own!

Now that I'm at home, I decide that crawling under the covers is a wonderful idea and I do just that. I'm asleep almost instantly.

I don't know how long I've been asleep before I hear Harry gently calling my name.

"Mione … Mione are you ok?"

"Harry?"

"Yeah, sweetie. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. What time is it?"

"It's 8."

"8! How long have I been asleep?"

"Since I got home at 3 at least," he says.

"Wow, I guess I really needed the rest," I say groggily as I sit up. "What's that?"

"This is the chicken soup I made for you. I hope it doesn't set you off like the beans did."

I take a tentative sniff. "No, this seems safe. Smells pretty good, actually. Thank you so much, honey."

He takes a spoonful and holds it up to my mouth.

"I can feed myself, you know," I say.

"Yes, but this is part of the pampering I promised. You've been asleep for so long, I figured I had to get something in."

"I see. That's fine then," I say before opening my mouth wide. I feel like a little kid, but it's so nice to know that someone loves me this much to do it.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Harry asks.

"A little, I suppose. Hopefully, this soup will help."

After the soup is finished, Harry fluffs up my pillow, gets me some water, and helps me get a shower. However, while I'm in there, I hear Harry gasp.

"What? Harry, what is it? Are you ok?" I ask as I rinse my hair.

I get no answer, so I poke my head around the curtain.

"Harry?" But then I see what the problem is. He's spotted the test in the trash.

"Hermione?" seems to be all he can choke out.

"Harry …"

"What does it say?" he asks quietly.

I pause. How I didn't want to do this. "Negative."

He nods. "I see. Is this why you didn't want to talk to me in the library?"

"Yes. I wanted to avoid this moment so badly. I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"So you were just going to bear the burden … alone?"

"That was the plan, yes," I say.

"But, Hermione, we're a team."

"I know. But I wanted to spare you this."

"It's not like we'll never have children just because the first test said negative."

He makes a good point. "I guess you're right."

"I just feel bad that you've been going through this alone."

"Well, to be fair," I begin. "I have been unconscious for most of the day."

Harry laughs a bit. "That's true. Just promise me that you'll tell me next time you take a test?"

"Deal."

"Ok, now let's get you back to bed before I have to charm the water hot."

And then tells me a bedtime story about a prince trapped in a tower and the brave princess who rescued him. He's so funny.

And now, as I'm falling back to sleep in his arms, I realize how lucky I am and how lucky any child will be to have him in their life.

As I slowly wake, I feel Harry getting out of bed.

"Time to get up already?" I ask.

"Hermione! You are supposed to be asleep!"

"Not if it's time to get ready for work," I say as I try to get out of bed. But as my feet hit the floor, I'm overcome with nausea. I run for the bathroom and Harry's right behind me.

"That's it," he says as he rubs my back soothingly. "We're going to see Poppy first thing this morning. I'll have Severus take my first class."

"Harry, no! It's ok, really."

"Hermione Jane! Do you want me to get a pensieve out to show you our agreement?"

"No," I mumble, a bit irritated with the first and middle name treatment.

"Good. I'll help you get dressed and then we'll floo to the hospital wing."

I've got no choice, so I get dressed and we floo straight to Poppy.

Once we're there, she's very surprised to see us.

Harry takes a second to floo Severus and then explains the situation to the nurse and she eyes me curiously.

"Ok, well, Hermione, hop up on the table and we'll run some tests," she says.

"Poppy, honestly. I think I just need some Pepper-up potion and I'll be fine. Just a stomach flu," I say as I head towards the potions.

"Miss Granger!" she scolds. I guess old habits die hard.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" I ask with a slight snip in my voice.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. But I really need you to just sit down."

"Fine," I say in protest and hop up on the table.

She shares a look with Harry and I scowl a bit. I am not a child!

Before I have a chance to protest again, she waves the wand all over, mutters some incantations and writes some things down.

"Well, Hermione, I think I've got it all figured out."

"And?" I ask impatiently.

"It's definitely not a stomach flu. And it's something quite normal."

"Yes?" Harry asks now.

"Hermione, you're pregnant!" Poppy says excitedly.

"I'm sorry. What?" I ask.

"Pregnant. You know, you're having a baby?"

"But … but … Poppy, I took the test and it said I wasn't pregnant," I stammer.

"Hermione, honestly. Did you use a Muggle test?" she asks.

"Yes."

"You can't do that. The magic tends to tamper with them. They'll almost always say negative," she explains.

"Oh. I see." I look to Harry. His jaw is just hanging open.

"Hey, Potter, you're going to catch flies over there," I tease.

"Is he ok?" Poppy asks.

"Yeah, he's in shock. Harry!" I call.

"Yes, what?"

"Harry, did you hear what Poppy said?"

"I believe so, yes."

"And what was that?" I ask patiently.

"She said you're pregnant."

"Yes …"

"After you said you weren't."

"Well, yes."

"But you definitely are?"

"Yes!"

Harry snaps to life, picks me up off the table and swings me around.

"Oh! Gentle with the pregnant lady!" I shout. And the second he puts me down, I'm heading for the toilet.

"Harry!" Poppy reprimands.

"Sorry! Mione? Are you ok?" he shouts as he follows after me.

Once I return, Poppy gives me some vitamins to take, and a potion to drink to settle the morning sickness a bit.

"It's not a cure, but it'll help," she says. "Now, do you have any questions?"

We both give her blank stares.

"Well, then. Ok, how about I tell you how far along you are and then we'll make an appointment for your next visit and then you can be on your merry way, yes?"

We nod.

"Super." She waves her wand again and smiles brightly. "Well, from what I can tell, you're about 2 and a half weeks along. I'll put date of conception at February 14th."

"Valentine's day?" I whisper.

"Our anniversary," Harry says, taking my hand.

"Well, if you have no other questions, I'll leave you two to celebrate. Contact me later this week to make an appointment," Poppy says.

We thank her and she heads into her office.

"Well, that settles it, I'm taking all my classes off today. And you're giving the library to Patty."

"With this short notice?"

"Of course! We're going to celebrate! Just let me tell Albus."

Harry calls Albus via floo and says that we'll be needing to take the day off since I'm not feeling well.

Albus nods with a wink and a smile towards me. "It's no problem Harry. Take care of your wife," he says before disappearing.

That man knows everything in this castle, I swear.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, shall we go home?" Harry asks.

"That would be nice. We've got a party to plan!" I reply as he leads me to the fireplace and joins me within to send us home.

There's a lot to do!

* * *

A/N: Ok, there you go! Hermione's gonna have a baby! I need your opinions. Do you think children are allowed to live at Hogwarts? I mean, if Harry and Hermione were planning on moving into Hogwarts, do you think their kids would be allowed to live there too? I haven't decided on that yet. But I'm thinking Albus would be ok with it. 


	7. Telling the Grangers

A/N: Ok, so, baby Potter is FINALLY on the way. Taking a page from Luna's book, Hermione's going to have a party to make the announcement, pretty soon. Good thing no one's due to give birth now!

Gonna switch it up for this chapter and get Harry's view on things. So, change the gears a bit.

* * *

It's been four days since Poppy told us that Hermione is pregnant. Pregnant … I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father. It's amazing.

Tonight, we're going to Hermione's parents house for our monthly dinner there. The timing couldn't be more perfect! We're going to have a party next week to tell the Weasleys, and the Lupins and Sirius and such, but since these are Hermione's biological parents (well, almost), we wanted to tell them first.

Poppy's potions are helping immensely. Mione usually only gets her morning sickness first thing in the morning now, as opposed to "whenever sickness."

I can't believe how beautiful she's become in the last few days. I always thought she was a gorgeous woman, but now that she's carrying my baby? Well, there's nothing more perfect in this world.

"Mione! Are you almost done?" I call. She's still in the shower.

"Yeah," she replies as the water turns off.

A few moments later, she steps out with a towel around her head and one around her body. She's so sexy.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"You're leering again."

"And can you blame me?" I ask. "Come on! I've got a loving and bloody gorgeous woman in front of me, she's carrying my child, and she's only dressed in a towel. And you wonder why I leer?"

"Well, yes," she says.

"Silly woman." I drop to my knees in front of her and gently put my hands on her stomach. "Hello, little one! This is your Daddy again. You're probably going to get tired of me talking to you, and your Mummy probably already is, but I just want you to know how much we both love you. I am going to make sure that you are the happiest baby anywhere. And between Grandma Emily, Grandpa Richard, Grandpa Sirius, Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks, Grandma Molly, Grandpa Arthur, Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna, and ALL your cousins, you are going to be one busy little baby."

"Ok, Harry, I need to get dressed. You can give the baby all the family tree lessons when we get back."

"Fine, fine. I love you," I say quickly to the baby and give a quick kiss to her tummy before standing.

I watch her and am positively amazed at how quickly she moves. She's fully dressed in a matter of moments (without the aid of magic – bravo for that) and she lets her hair out of the towel.

"What do you think? Up or down?" she asks me.

"Um, go with down," I reply.

"Down it is," she says as she sits by the mirror, dries her hair and mutters some spell that makes it curl a bit. "What do you think?"

She turns and she's beautiful.

"Like an angel," I whisper.

"Harry, honestly. Calm down. You've got nine months to flatter me. Don't use it all up now!"

"Like I could!" I protest.

Hermione rolls her eyes at me and asks me if I'm ready.

I am, so we Apparate to her parents house.

"Hermione! Harry! Wonderful to see you!" Emily calls as we appear.

"Hi Mum!" Hermione says, kissing Em on the cheek. "Daddy? Where are you hiding?" she says as she heads for the kitchen.

"How are things, Harry?" Emily asks me.

"Quite well, Em. Quite well," I reply, trying not to give myself away.

But, there's a glimmer in Emily's eye. Surely just saying that didn't let the cat out of the bag … did it?

"Well, let's go get those other two before they eat everything without us," she says and winks.

She wraps her arm around me and leads me to where Hermione and Richard are.

"There are the slow pokes!" Richard exclaims as we enter.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Hermione bolted in here!" I defend.

"Well, someone was just excited for her father's famous chicken!" Emily says as she takes her seat.

"Very excited! I'm famished!" Hermione says.

Emily gives Hermione a glance that Hermione misses. Yeah, she suspects something.

I pull out Hermione's chair and she sits down, I sit as well, and finally, Richard joins us after putting the meal on the table.

"So guys, what's new?" Richard asks.

"Eh, same old, same old," Hermione answers, completely nonchalantly.

"Um, yeah. Just waiting for finals at this point," I add, hoping to sound as convincing as she did.

"Gonna be busy in the library then, hmmm, Hermione?" Emily says in between bites.

"Yeah, but I'm not concerned. I've been through finals at Hogwarts as the librarian and as a student. No worries. Plus Patty is the best assistant anyone could ask for."

Dinner continued on like that. Work chitchat, some updates on family members and some hysterical jokes that Richard heard recently.

While I normally salivate for Emily's pumpkin pie, my stomach is in knots as we eat dessert. I know that Richard and Emily will be over the moon about a grandchild, but it's still a bit awkward for me.

I remember years ago, when the Dursleys went out to dinner and (of course) left me at home alone, I snuck to the living room and watched a movie. It was an American movie with Steve Martin, "Father of the Bride II." It was a pretty funny movie, and now there's a part that sticks out in my head. When the daughter and her husband announce that they're having a baby, the mother goes nuts and hugs them. The father, however, looks at his son-in-law with contempt, seeing him as some sort of Casanova in a smoking jacket with a cigar and one of those pointy mustaches that just look evil.

It's stupid really, to fear that. It's just a movie. But what if Richard has the same idea? What if he gets furious that I got Hermione pregnant? I had sex with his little girl. But we are married after all!

But that doesn't help me at the moment.

Before I know it, dessert is over … when did I finish my pie? Hermione is calling me to follow them into the living room.

Time to face the firing squad.

We sit on the couch opposite of Emily and Richard. Hermione and Emily begin talking about girl things while Richard tries to talk to me about … um, something. I can barely concentrate at this point.

Finally, Hermione clears her throat.

"Mum, Dad, um … Harry and I do have something new in our lives," she begins.

Emily is smiling while Richard is just staring.

"Well, we just found out the other day that … well, I'm pregnant!" Hermione says excitedly.

Emily squeals and runs to Hermione, standing her up and hugging her tightly. I glance to Richard … oh, Merlin, he's staring at me. It's that scene all over again!

He stands up and begins stalking towards us. I stand and prepare to die like a man. Goodbye, Hermione. I'll always love you and our baby …

"Harry," he bellows.

"Yes?" I squeak.

"Congratulations, son," he says, extending his hand to me.

Wait, wait … he's ok with this? Oh, thank God.

"Thank you," I say, accepting his hand. Then he quickly turns to his daughter and hugs her tightly. "Oh, my baby is having a baby," he mumbles. "Congratulations, baby doll."

"Thank you, Daddy," she replies.

"Ok, so tell us all about it!" Emily says.

"About it? There's not much to tell, I'm only two and a half weeks along!" Hermione says.

"Two and a half weeks? Well, that would have been your anniversary, wouldn't it have?" Em calculates.

"Um, yeah," Hermione says, blushing. Not a comfortable topic to discuss with your parents/in-laws: when you conceived your baby.

"Well, I think it's fabulous! What do you think you're having?" Emily asks.

"I haven't thought about it much. What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asks me.

"Oh, um. I haven't thought either." I turn to Hermione and smile. "I'm just happy that we were having a baby at all!"

Hermione beams. "I hope we have a boy. Some little Potter with that same mischievous grin."

We share a smile and stare into each other's eyes before Richard clears his throat.

"Sorry, Daddy," Hermione whispers.

"That's ok," he says with a laugh. "So, have you thought of names? Or where you're going to live?"

Hermione looks at me as if I know.

"Well," she begins. "We were going to move into Hogwarts, but now I don't know. I mean, not exactly the greatest place to raise a child. I don't know. There's always Godric's Hollow," she says carefully as she looks directly at me.

"Um … that's a definite possibility," I stammer.

"Oh, Harry, I shouldn't have even mentioned it. It would be uncomfortable, wouldn't it? I knew I should have just kept quiet! Why on earth would I ask you to—"

"Mione!" I interrupt. "I didn't say yes or no! I said it was a possibility. I actually think it could be nice. But we'll talk, ok?"

"Ok," she says.

"Oh, Hermione! I just can't believe you're having a baby!" Em squeals.

The ladies are so involved in their excitement, that neither of them sees Richard pull me away. He leads me to Hermione's old room and motions for me to sit on the bed.

I do so and he pulls up a chair.

"Harry, I know that you don't really have someone to go to through this. I mean, I know there are Sirius and Remus, but neither of them has been a father. And Arthur is a great guy, but he's often busy. So, I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here. I know how scary it is during that first pregnancy."

"Yeah, it's slightly terrifying," I say with a nervous laugh.

"It's not going to be easy, I won't lie to you. I love Hermione dearly, but I know her. She's going to make life difficult for you, through no fault of her own."

I open my mouth to protest, but Richard continues before I can.

"Harry, trust me. I know you want to defend Hermione now, but it's the truth. She's a wonderful woman, but she's going to be sick a lot, she's going to be in pain a lot and she's going to be cranky … a LOT. But she's going to need you to be strong throughout for support. Understand?"

"Of course."

"Great. Now, do you have any questions?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I'm still letting it all set in. I'm completely overwhelmed. I'm scared, happy, excited, worried, ready and unprepared all at the same time."

"That sums it up pretty well. Harry, I have a lot of confidence in you, in the both of you. Hermione hasn't had it easy since her mother left and you grew up with … well … not exactly prize parents, so both of you are probably doubting your skills. 'What if I can't take it?' 'What if I'm not a good parent?' 'What if the other is a better parent than me? 'Will the baby hate me?' Am I close on those?"

"More than you know," I admit.

"It's natural, son. But understand that you will make mistakes. You won't be a perfect parent; there is no such thing. But if you try to be the best parent you can be, then you'll be fine!"

"But I'm still scared," I almost whine.

"Let me share something with you," Richard says. "There are a few lines from Frank Herbert's "Dune." It's The Bene Gesserit Litany Against Fear. It says, 'I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain.' Does this make sense to you?"

"I think so," I tell him. If I let fear consume me, then I'll lose everything?"

"In one sense. Don't let fear control you. If you do that, you'll lose sight of those things that keep life in perspective. And your confidence will be shattered."

"Like if you're too scared to leave your house, you'll miss the sunrise?" I ask.

"That's a good analogy, Harry. If you're too fearful of the scary parts of being a parent, then you'll miss the joys and the beauty that comes with it."

"I gotcha. And now I see where Hermione's book smarts come from," I say with a laugh.

"Yeah, her mother loved to read, but mostly those romance novels. Hermione and I would read classics."

I smile, thinking of 10-year-old Hermione reading "Pride and Prejudice" or some unbelievably advanced book for her age.

"She's a brilliant woman," I whisper as I look to the floor.

"That she is. And I couldn't be more proud of her. Or you."

My head snaps up.

"Harry, I never had a son. When we were told that Miranda could have no more children, we figured we were blessed enough with Hermione and that she was all we needed. And we were right. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. But a small part of me did want another child. I wanted a son to share the manly things with. And now that I have one, you're everything I could have asked for."

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes with that one.

I sniffle a bit and try not to sound too shrill when I say, "Thank you, Richard." But I'm sure it comes out in a squeak.

I'm relieved when his reply comes out in a squeak as well.

"You're welcome," he says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Well, there they are!" I hear Hermione from behind me.

"Are we interrupting something?" Emily teases.

"Maybe …" Richard teases.

"Ok! Too creepy for me!" Hermione says as she walks over to me. "Are you almost ready to go home? I'm getting really tired."

"Yeah, that's fine," I say, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Well, take the leftovers home! You can have them for dinner tomorrow!" Emily says as she hurries to the kitchen to pack up the food.

"I'll go help her," Hermione says, following her quickly.

"Thanks," I say again.

"I meant it all, Harry," Richard says.

"I know. You're an amazing father to Hermione, you're the best father-in-law I could have asked for and I know you'll be a brilliant grandfather."

"That's one of the best compliments I've ever received." He smiles. "Now, let's get you guys packed up so you can get her home and resting."

"Great idea," I agree and we go to the kitchen.

After lengthy goodbyes, we finally Apparate home. I put the leftovers in the fridge while I send Mione upstairs for her shower.

Lucky for us, we have tomorrow off, so there is plenty of rest in our future.

Once we're both washed up, we climb into bed and cuddle together.

"So, what did you and Daddy talk about?" she asks.

"Fatherhood and fear."

"Two closely related subjects."

I nod my head. "Indeed, they are. But he gave me a great quote to help me along."

"The "Dune" quote?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Cheater! I was going to tell you that one tonight!"

"Well, you'll have to be quicker next time!" I kid.

She sticks her tongue out at me and I melt. Such a beautiful woman. And she's actually mine. And I'm actually hers. And we're actually having a baby. Wow.

And then she yawns and leans in to kiss me.

"Good night, Harry. I love you," she whispers, drifting off already.

"Good night, Hermione. I love you. And I love you, too, little one," I say softly, as I lay a hand on Hermione's belly.

I'm such a blessed man.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to MapleMountain for the Dune quote! (I hope it got it all right)

And thanks to all the reviewers as well! I appreciate your questions, comments and suggestions!


	8. Telling the Weasleys

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this. We're heading back to Hermione's POV now, but it'll switch for just a bit. Thanks for reviewing!

Also, this chapter is a bit on the longer side since it's been a while since I posted. Enjoy!

* * *

Well, last night went very well. Mum and Dad are pleased as punch to know that they're going to be grandparents. Now, tonight we're telling Ron and Luna. Sunday, we're heading to the Burrow for Molly's mandatory family dinner, so we'll make the announcement there, but we couldn't let Ron and Luna find out then!

I'm trying desperately to get dinner ready with a fussing Harry behind me.

"Mione, please let me help," he whines.

"Harry! Listen, I can handle this. I'm still able to cook!"

"But I want you to rest."

That's it.

"Harry Potter! I am not an invalid! I can take care of my bloody self!"

"I know that, sweetheart, but –"

"But nothing!" I cut off. "Harry, please listen to me. I love you so very much, but you need to back off a little bit. I won't be able to deal with this for 9 months. When have you ever known me to be weak?"

"I never have," he answers meekly.

"Exactly!" I soften a bit. "Harry, I love that you want to take care of me, but don't smother me. I can take care of me and the baby."

Harry hangs his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Harry, don't. I didn't say it to make you feel bad. I just want you to give me a bit more space. I will never exert myself to the point of hurting our child." I take his hand and place it on my stomach. "That's our love in there. Why would I do anything to harm that?"

"I'm sorry," he repeats.

I sigh. "I don't want an apology, but I accept it anyway. Just let me breathe a little bit. Ok?"

He nods. "Ok."

"Ok," I repeat. "Now, it's just spaghetti, so I think I can manage. But I'd appreciate it if you'd put the garlic bread in the oven."

"I can do that," he says.

I'm making a little extra today since Ron's coming over. I swear that man eats enough for his entire family.

"Mione, how am I going to keep quiet until we tell them?" Harry asks.

"The same way you did at my parents."

"Well, I don't fear Ron the same way I fear your father."

"You were scared of him?"

"Hermione, we had sex to make that baby."

"I'm glad you remember!"

"And your father knows that now!"

I can't help it, I start laughing.

"Oh, it's not funny," he says.

"Harry, yes it is! I think when we got married my father assumed that we were going to make love. I doubt he spends any time thinking about it, but how do you think I got here? Or you? Believe it or not, Harry, our parents loved each other and actually had sex to conceive us."

Harry stops. "Yeah, I know, but still! I didn't want him thinking that I corrupted his little girl!"

I run my finger under his chin as I turn back to the sauce. "You did that a long time ago, Mr. Potter."

He shudders. I love having that affect.

"Hermione! Stop using your feminine wiles against me!"

I laugh. "Check the meatballs, please?"

"Scarlet woman," he mutters.

"I heard that!"

Harry laughs. And I stick my tongue out at him.

We continue to get dinner ready and before I know it, Ron, Luna and the girls are here.

"Hi!" Luna exclaims as she runs straight to me. Luna's got a bit of that inner eye, so I'm a bit nervous she knows already, but she keeps quiet if she does.

After lots of hugs and kisses, we settle down for the meal.

"So, Hermione, has the library changed any?" Ron asks. "Is the librarian still a stuffy, old stick-in-the-mud?"

Harry gasps. He knows Ron's just teasing; this is a game we play. But I'm sure Harry's scared of the repercussions.

I smile. Might as well shock them both. "Well, Ron. It's a new librarian now and she's still a stick-in-the-mud, but she gets laid a lot more than the old one."

Harry spits out his pumpkin juice, Luna laughs and Ron is choking on his bread.

"Hermione!" Ron screeches.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"That's my wife!" Harry announces proudly.

The conversation stays like this throughout the first 10 minutes.

But, as I begin to think that Harry will get through this without spilling the beans, he looks at me and says, "Mione, will you pass the pregnant, please?"

I give him a horrified look and he suddenly says, "Parmesan! Pass the Parmesan!"

There's quiet and then Luna shouts, "I knew it! Hermione, your aura seemed different! You _are_ pregnant, aren't you?"

I give her a blank stare. No sense denying it.

"Um … yeah, actually. We're having a baby!"

"You sneaks!" Ron says.

"Yeah, well …" Harry says with a blush. "The plan was to tell you after dinner."

"Come here, mate!" Ron instructs so that he can pull Harry into a manly hug.

Meanwhile, Luna is embracing me.

"Now, you listen to me, Hermione. We will go out soon and see if we can buy some Crinkled-Back Dorfus saliva. It's wonderful for preventing stretch marks!"

She lifts her shirt a little to prove that she hardly had any and I glance to Harry. He looks back and I can see that Ron is already trying to give advice to him. Harry winks at me and I wink back.

"And after that," Luna continues. I can't be certain what she said between stretch marks and now. "If we can get some fur from a Plexis Horninkle, we can make a potion that will reduce the swelling in your feet!"

"Sounds great, Luna," I mutter.

Ron rushes over to hug me now.

"Hermione! Our ickle Hermione is going to be a Mum!"

"Yes, well, our ickle Ronniekins is already a father!"

"Good point," he says. "Still though, I am so happy for you two. You will make amazing parents."

I nod, holding in the tears.

"And this is what he's always wanted," Ron adds quietly as Luna hugs Harry.

"I know," I whisper, trying not to cry.

"Let the tears out, honey," Ron says, actually showing more emotional range than a teaspoon. "You're allowed to be happy!"

"Good!" I exclaim with a bit of a sob.

Harry instantly looks up.

Ron holds his hands up in defense. "I didn't do it!"

"It's just all catching up with the hormones," I say with a laugh. "But for now, I really want to finish dinner. I'm a bit hungry," I tell her.

"Of course you are! Ok, back to eating!" she says as she returns to the twins who are feeding themselves spaghetti (and making quite a mess of themselves). "Look at you two! You aren't making a great impression for your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry!"

Cordy smiles big at her mother, while Sophie looks a bit embarrassed. It's very easy to see who each of these take after.

We finish dinner and then head to the living room to talk. Luna spreads a blanket for the girls to play on, and she and I sit near them to chat. The boys (of course) are playing chess.

"So, how far along are you?" Luna asks.

"Not yet a month," I reply. "We just found out earlier this week."

"That's why you looked to green at Fred and George's weddings."

"That would be why. I really forced that food down. Lucky for me, Poppy is making me potions to alleviate the morning sickness."

"Those are lifesavers!" Luna exclaims. "These two had me throwing up things I didn't think I ate!"

I fight the urge to visit the toilet with that image.

"But seriously, are you excited?" she asks.

"Of course I am. And terrified. But mostly happy. I just want a happy baby and I'll be fine."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Um … both," I say with a chuckle. "I'd love a little girl to dress up and coo over. But I'd also love a little boy for Harry."

"Well, no one said this has to be your last. And maybe you'll have twins too! I mean, Harry practically is a Weasley …"

"I don't think we're ready for that yet," I tell her. "Maybe someday. And besides, I don't think twins run in Harry's family. Or mine. But I have the strangest feeling that this baby will be a boy. I don't know why."

I place a hand on my stomach and the feeling strengthens. Hmmmm…

"So, Hermione! What are you going to name the rugrat?" Ron calls from the game.

"We don't even know what sex the baby is," I reply.

"Don't name it Harry."

"And, pray tell, why?" Harry asks.

"Don't get offended, mate. I've just never liked that name. Check."

Harry grimaces, accepting his chess fate.

"Well, Mione, we can scratch Ronald off of the list then too," he says, making the move he knows will bring the inevitable.

"Checkmate," Ron says proudly. "And what's wrong with Ronald?"

"Where should we start?" Luna whispers to me.

I stifle my laugh.

"I just don't like the name, mate," Harry says, smiling.

"Well, fine. I must apologize for my family though, if you have a boy."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because we took so many names!" he says.

"Well, that's true. But I've got names in mind," I admit.

"You do?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. But I want to keep them a secret for now from everyone else."

Ron puts his hand to his chest and fakes offense. "Hey now! Why can't we know?"

"Because, I want it to be a surprise for everyone. At least until we know what the sex is."

"That's fair, Hermione," Luna tells me. "Ronald didn't want to share either."

As I look down, I see little Sophie looking up at me.

"Hey, sugar! How are you?"

She smiles brightly and hands me her teddy bear.

"Mr. Woobie? Thank you, sweetheart!" I pull her into my lap and press a kiss to the crown of her head. "I can't believe they'll be a year old soon."

"Tell me about it," Luna says. "Sometimes I can't wait until they get to the next stage and other times I wish they would just say little."

Cordy crawls over to Harry and Ron.

"Come here, Cordy," Harry says, bending to pick her up. "How are you today?" She just smiles and laughs. "How would you and your sister like another cousin?"

The baby in his arms laughs again as if there was nothing she could care less about.

Harry looks offended. "Well, thanks for your opinion!" And then proceeds to tickle her.

Suddenly he stops, sniffs and his face falls.

"Um, I think someone's got a surprise in her diaper," he says.

I stifle a laugh. Harry's answer will be to pass her off.

"Give her here, Harry," Luna offers, standing and walking over to them to pick up the baby.

But then I catch another odor. I lift Sophie and give her a sniff. "Whoa! Twins in every sense!"

Luna laughs as she picks the diaper bag up. "Well, come on then. Let the training begin!"

I think about what she says and then realize, while I've been around babies for years now, I'm really going to have to pay attention now. I've got my own baby to think about now.

"Lead on, Yoda," I joke.

"Lesson one, change the dirty diaper of a baby you will," she laughs.

We go into Ron's old room, spread some towels and lay the babies down.

"Ok, you've been around enough babies to know the diaper changing basics. Do you have any questions?" Luna asks.

"Questions? Not as yet, no. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of doing this. I mean, I'm only 3 weeks along. That's 37 more to go. There's a lot that's going to happen."

"Very much so. There's so much that's wonderful. Talking to the little one, feeling them kick, but there are a lot of bad things too. Those cravings! Well, that might be worse for Harry … But there's the back pain and the swelling. It's no picnic. But," she looks down at Cordelia, "it's so worth it."

I smile at Sophie, thinking of the baby growing within me.

And as I'm changing Sophie, I have to wonder what's going on out in the other room.

_POV change to Harry_

"You know, mate, things are going to get bad, right?" Ron says, lowering his voice a bit.

"Bad?" I question.

"Yeah. Come on, Harry! Don't tell me that you know nothing about pregnancy! Hermione is going to become nutters! More than she already is!"

"Careful, Ron, that _is_ my wife you're talking about," I growl a bit.

"Yeah, and she's been our best friend for around 10 years now, so don't get too defensive. You know what I mean."

I don't reply.

"I'll take that silence to mean, 'Yes, Ron, I understand exactly what you mean about Hermione being mental.'" He pauses. "Ok, well, just hear me out. Soon enough, Hermione will be wanting all sorts of crazy foods. Luna always wanted pizza with chocolate sauce. You thought I ate strange things? You can't top kiwi and ketchup!"

I scrunch my face up.

"Yeah, exactly," he says. "Now, I'm your best friend, so I'm going to prepare you for all of this. There's going to be cravings, mood swings worse than when we were in school, swollen _everything_, and back pain. Lots of back pain."

I begin to feel bad about getting her pregnant at all at this point.

"What's that look for?" Ron asks.

"For 9 months, Hermione is going to be miserable and it's all my fault! Just because I wanted a family."

"Harry, listen, there's good to it as well. She'll get all excited the first time the baby kicks. And she'll love reading to her stomach and all that good stuff. But I didn't think I needed to warn you against the good stuff."

"I suppose so."

"Harry, just look out for the bad things. Be ready for them. Tell her she's not fat, get her whatever she wants to eat, rub her back. Be prepared! I had 3 older brothers and a father to teach me this. I want to be your mentor through this."

I suppress the urge to laugh in his face with that notion.

"Well, thanks, Ron. If I need help, I'll come to you. But for now, I think I just want to see how we both do on our own."

"Fair enough. Once Hermione gets further along, we'll discuss such things as the pleasure of diapers and spit up!"

"Lovely," I mutter.

Just then, Mione and Luna return. I still can't help but smile as I see her carrying Sophia. She's beautiful.

_Back to Hermione's POV_

Harry's staring again. It gets pretty annoying until I remind myself that he had none of this growing up. No parents, awful relatives, no love. He just wants to latch on to this and appreciate it. I have to let him.

"Well, gentlemen, I think it's time to let Hermione get some rest and get these ladies to bed as well," Luna says.

Ron agrees and we all exchange hugs and kisses. The family Disapperates and Harry ushers me to get ready for bed. After my shower, we cuddle in bed and Harry sighs.

"What's on your mind?" I ask.

"I'm sorry to put you though this," he says.

"Put me through what?"

"All the pain of pregnancy."

"Harry, in case you forgot, I was there when we made this baby, too. This wasn't just your decision."

"Yeah, but you're going to be miserable for 9 months."

"Not constantly. And besides, I'll do my best to make sure you're miserable too," I say with a smile.

Harry chuckles. "I suppose that's fair then."

"Harry, I want this baby as much as you do. And I'll go through whatever pregnancy bothers I have to. Ok?"

"Ok," he replies.

I give a big yawn. "Good. Time for sleepy. Your child needs a nap."

"My child," he whispers. "Our child. I love you, Mione."

"I love you, too," I say, falling asleep.

_The next afternoon_

Ok, here it comes … the big moment where we get attacked by Weasleys. Tonight is the monthly _required_ Weasley dinner. And this month, EVERYONE is attending. We will have to make our big announcement to Bill, Fleur, Julienne, Joseph, Charlie, Sarah, little Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Abigail, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Ron, Luna, Sophie, Cordy (well, those 4 already know), Ginny, Neville, Molly and Arthur. Can you say nerves?

"Sweetie, it's going to be fine. You know they'll be ecstatic," Harry says as I aimlessly brush my hair.

"I know. But there's so many of them! It's going to be a stampede!"

"Hermione, this is family. We'll be fine."

"And Molly?"

Harry pauses. Which means he has no answer.

"We'll be fine," he repeats.

Sure.

With that, we Apparate to the Burrow. Almost everyone is there; just the newlyweds are missing and that's because they're returning from their honeymoons (separate ones, thank Merlin) today.

Everyone calls out their hellos, but Molly runs straight to me and embraces me. If I didn't know better, I'd say she knows already!

"Hermione! How are you?"

"Um, fine. How are you?"

"Smashing, dearie. Smashing! And Harry! You look wonderful! I see your wife continues to feed you well."

"Well, feeding me at all is better than what I had," he jokes.

Molly frowns. "Well, we don't discuss those awful people in this house! Relatives or not."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry says. Molly's not his biological mother, but some days you'd never know it from their actions.

"All right everyone! We've got 4 more to arrive before dinner!" Molly announces before heading back into the kitchen.

Ron pouts as he walks up to us. "I was hoping she'd let us eat once you got here. We don't even know when Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia are getting here," he says as he hugs me.

"I'm sure it'll be soon enough," I say, trying to reassure him.

"Have you decided when you're going to announce?" he whispers.

"I'm thinking right before dinner," Harry says.

"Want to avoid another Parmesan incident?" I tease.

"Yes, if you must know!"

"No worries, mate. We're having roast beef today," Ron says, laughing.

Harry scowls at both of us just as there are 4 loud _cracks_.

Before I know what's happening, Harry is scooping me up and quickly moving me. What in Merlin's name …?

Oh, the twins and their brides have arrived. And there's Fred standing over Ron (who was knocked down by his brother's entrance).

"Ronnie, you must learn to avoid where we'll be Apparating to!" Fred says, extending a hand to help Ron up.

Ron is mumbling something about not knowing where that will be. It must have not been very polite, because I heard Luna shout, "Ronald!"

"Thanks for being my hero again," I say to Harry.

"My pleasure, m'lady," he says with that grin that makes my knees weak. Good thing I'm still in his arms.

He lowers me gently and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Couldn't have you and the little one smushed," he whispers.

"Oy, lovebirds!" Ron calls. "Time to eat!"

"Leave it to Ron to be the dinner bell," I laugh.

"Come on. I'm starving," Harry says, gently pushing me along with a hand on the small of my back.

After everyone is seated, Harry remains standing.

"Um, could I have your attention … please?"

Everyone is instantly quiet. It probably should be obvious what he's going to say. This is pretty much when everyone announces it. Since it's tradition, I stand with him as he continues, "Well, um … we just wanted to tell everyone that … um, we're having a baby!"

There's a second of silence while it sinks in and then BOOM!

Every female screams and runs for me. Here's the stampede I was talking about. The guys pull Harry a bit away as the ladies line up to congratulate me.

"Hermione!" Molly screeches as she hugs me first. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Next comes Luna, then Penny, Alicia, Angelina, Sarah, Fleur and finally Ginny.

"Congratulations, sis!" Ginny cries. "Just think, you'll probably start showing around my wedding!"

"Wow, Gin, thanks."

"No problem," she says with a wink.

I know she means nothing by it, but I have to keep my hormones in check to keep from punching her. This is going to be a fun nine months.

Now that all of the girls have hugged me and all the guys have shook Harry's hand or given him manly slaps on the arm, they're switching places.

Here comes Ron to hug me, followed by Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Neville, Bill and Arthur.

Once I'm free, I see Molly holding onto Harry tightly. He's squeezing back just as tightly. Here come the tears again. If only he could have his own mother for this.

I start sobbing and it's a bit embarrassing. But Harry hears it instantly and looks up.

"No, it's just me having a moment," I insist as he rushes over. "I'm ok. Let's just eat. I'm sure Ron is dying."

Everyone laughs as Ron gives me an indignant look.

"Thank you very much! I _could_ wait for an announcement like that!"

"Ok, ok, fine. As long as the parents-to-be have no other announcements …" Molly begins, glancing to Harry. He shakes his head. "… then I suggest we all tuck in!"

Dinner goes about the same as usual. We talk about Ginny and Neville's upcoming nuptials, Fred and Angelina's honeymoon, George and Alicia's, plus some idle chitchat amongst ourselves.

After dinner, we see pictures from the honeymoons and the females gather for baby talk. The guys head outside for "Congratulations Quidditch."

All the talk about babies is great. I don't mind answering the "what do you want to have" and "is Harry excited" questions, and it's interesting and funny to hear the stories that the other mums in the room have to say, but when Molly asks, "When are you having the shower?" I think we're pushing things.

"Um, Molly, I'm not even a month along yet. I think we have plenty of time for that."

"Nonsense! This is going to be the baby of the century! We need to have everything planned!"

I'm having flashbacks to wedding planning. I don't even know how to react. But suddenly, I'm very tired and excuse myself to find Harry.

I run outside and see the guys flying above. I think very hard to him and he looks up. Every now and then, that "freaky deaky link" of ours comes in handy. And Harry, being the diplomat that he is, not wanting to disappoint anyone, races forward and catches the Snitch. He announces that it's time to leave and everyone lands to follow him inside. You can't leave a Weasley family function without getting proper hugs and kisses goodbye.

We go through the process, getting bonuses for the baby and we finally Apparate home.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry says. "It's odd to be on the receiving end of that."

"Imagine being me!"

"True, love, true. But you know … I got awfully sweaty in that game. I think I may need a shower now. Care to wash my back?"

"Hmmm… the great Harry Potter needs help to wash his own back?" I ask with a giggle.

"We can call it that."

"Yeah, sure, why not! Last one there is a rotten dragon egg!" I say as I take off for the shower.

"Cheater!" he calls from behind me.

Perfect ending to a perfect day!

_One Week Later_

Today is the last of the "family" that we have to tell about the baby. We've invited Sirius, Remus and Tonks over. No dinner this time, just a small get together.

After everyone arrives, and once the greetings are said, Harry clears his throat.

"Yes, Harry?" Remus says. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong at all. But I will admit that there is a reason that I called you all here."

"Oh really?" Sirius says, suspiciously.

"Yes, _really_. Mione, do you want to tell?" Harry asks me.

"Um, sure. Well, our big news is that … well, we're having a baby!"

Sirius stares for a second and then the tears come. Remus sees him and starts to cry as well. Tonks looks at them, rolls her eyes and rushes over to me.

"Well, I think it's wonderful! Congratulations, Hermione!" she says as she hugs me. "And you too, Harry!" And she hugs him.

Sirius and Remus slowly walk to Harry and both embrace him tightly. Well, here comes my tears.

"Your parents would be so proud!" Sirius says through his sobs. "A little Prongs the third!"

Remus gives a little laugh. "I wish they were here for this," he says, which sobers him again.

"They are here," Harry says, crying as well. "They can see us and they're bursting with happiness for us."

"Very true, Harry!" Tonks shouts. "What's with all the tears? We're supposed to be happy for the future, not crying for the past! Lily and James would not want us to be so upset on this day."

Remus nods. "You're right, dear. So, Hermione, how far along are you?"

"About one month now. Still a while to go."

"It'll fly by. Remember how quickly it went with Lily and the anklebiter?" Sirius asks Remus.

"Hey! That anklebiter is standing right here and about to become a father himself!" Harry says.

"Ah, hush up, anklebiter," Sirius laughs. "Come here, Mum!" he says, hugging me. "You sure you can handle two of Harry?"

"Um, I think I can try," I reply.

"Congratulations, Hermione. I couldn't be happier for the both of you!" Remus says, also hugging me.

"Thank you, Remus," I tell him.

"So! This calls for embarrassing baby Harry stories!" Sirius says, sitting down.

For the rest of the evening, we laugh and joke and share stories. This is exactly what family should be and I can't wait to show this baby just how lucky they are to be a part of it.

* * *

A/N: Ok, for everyone who is speculating on whether the baby is a boy or a girl or multiples or what the name will be, let me reassure you. I know the sex of the baby. This pregnancy is just one baby and he/she has a name already. You'll find out soon enough now that everyone important knows. 


	9. Potter Manor

A/N: Ok, here's the first big pregnancy chapter. I won't spend too much time on it because there's lots more life in this story and it's already going to be longer than I first thought. Stupid plot bunnies! Go away!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Week 5_**

It's been a long day, but at least it's Friday. But I have to talk to Harry about this. It needs to be done.

"Harry, we need to talk," I say as I sit on the couch with him.

He slowly puts the paper down and looks at me.

"What's that look for?" I ask.

"Because as a general rule, conversations that begin with 'we need to talk' never end well."

"Harry, don't be silly. I just wanted to talk to you about where we're moving to once the lease is up. We don't have much more time."

"Two months, I know."

"Have you thought about what I suggested?" I ask quietly.

"Yes," he replies even softer. "And I think it could be a really good idea. I'm just nervous about the idea of living there. Would that be disrespectful?"

"To live in the home your parents built for you? Merlin, Harry, no! I completely understand you fears, but don't look at it from that point of view. Look at it as a way to replace bad memories with wonderful ones," I tell him as I wrap my arms around him. "I can rock our baby in the same spot that your mother sang you to sleep. You can play on the floor with our child in the same places your father cherished his time with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Perhaps we'll go there tomorrow and just check the place out."

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

"No, it's time. Tomorrow morning, we'll see if I can call that place home again. Fair enough?"

"More than fair."

**_The next morning_**

"Are you sure you can do this?" I ask, pulling on my shoes.

"With you by my side, I can do anything," he replies.

"Ok." I grab his hand. "Let's go."

Suddenly, we're there. Godric's Hollow. It's been cleaned up a bit, but the horror remains. Harry wanders around and I follow, giving him a few steps space.

"Mione, you can walk with me. This isn't something I want to do alone," he says.

I catch up and take his hand again. I look around and see what was the living room. It seems almost cozy. Harry leads me into the dining room. Aside from the cobwebs and dust, nothing seems different. Almost as though lunch would be served soon if someone would just clean the table off. Harry waves his wand and the entire room is spotless. I can see the kitchen from here, but we don't visit. And I'm only barely able to glance at the library as Harry pulls me past.

We head upstairs, or at least, what's left. We see what appears to be a study of some sorts. I can instantly picture James sitting at the desk, Lily lovingly leaning behind him, probably trying to drag him away from his work. I can't imagine him putting up much of a fight.

From there we find the guest rooms and then the master bedroom. Everything has been knocked over, probably from whatever blasts took place the night of … well, that night. Harry waves his wand again and everything rights itself.

Across the hall is the room I've been dreading. Harry's nursery. The room that would have become his childhood sanctuary.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

He doesn't reply as he enters. He doesn't use magic in this room to fix things. Perhaps there's been too much magic as it is in here. I can only watch with tears in my eyes as he puts the crib back on its legs. The rocking chair has been blown apart, so he merely sweeps the pieces out of the way with his foot. What's left of the changing table, he sets under the other window. And the dresser, he carefully puts each drawer back in and then stands it by the doorway. The walls are still blackened, but it looks slightly better. Finally, he walks to me and clutches me tightly, tears flowing freely.

I hold him as tightly as I can as the sobs wrack his body. He's got to let this out.

As I stand there, crying with him over what was lost, I realize how much he's needed this. He's never really gotten much of a chance to mourn. It's always been about defeating Voldemort … then it was about me. This part is vital to his becoming a father, to understand why his parents did what they did.

Eventually, the sobs stop and the tears slow. "I'm so sorry, Mione," he whispers.

"Harry, it's ok. I can't even imagine how hard this is for you."

He's quiet. I know it means he's thinking.

"I want to keep the crib by that window." He points to the broken window. "That way the first rays of the sunrise can greet our baby," he says.

"Harry …" I begin.

"Hermione, this is right. This is where we need to be. I want to make amazing memories here. I want to watch our baby crawling on this floor. I want to burn dinner in that kitchen. I want Ron and Luna and everyone to visit here the way the Marauders are supposed to. This is home."

**_Week 14_**

"Ok, here we go," Harry says as he pushes the door open.

Almost all the Weasleys are here behind us, as are my parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Albus and Minerva. Everyone is here to repair and clean the house. There was more structural damage than we thought and today we're going to fix all that. Sirius has hired a construction crew to handle the really bad areas. The only request is that Harry and I get to fix the bedroom and the nursery.

First up is the master bedroom.

Harry looks around and shrinks everything in the room. He gets a box and packs it all away.

"I want these to go into a dollhouse for our little girl someday. We have our own furniture, but I can't get rid of these," he says.

"That's fine. We'll do that to the other rooms as well."

The day goes on and finally it's time for lunch (as the little one is MORE than happy to tell me).

As we sit, spread out around the living room eating our Chinese, lunch at first is awkward; no one really knows what to say now that Harry is in the room with them.

Finally, Remus stands.

"I just want to say what I think about today. There is nothing that makes me sadder and happier at the same time than to be standing in this house. My best friends lived here, but they died here. My best friends' son lost his parents here, but he will raise his children here. It only goes to show how life moves on and becomes beautiful even in tragedy. Harry, your father used to sit in that chair and bounce you on his knee. You thought it was the greatest game ever. And I cannot wait to see you do the same thing to your baby."

As Remus sits, Sirius stands.

"Well, now, I certainly can't let that speech go by with out adding to it! Harry, you're parents are thrilled that you and Hermione and the baby will be living here. Now, I get that from the source. I think you need to know that when you were born, your parents wanted you to have this house and live here. To be honest, I think James had an idea of a Marauder's old age home and we'd all live there together, driving our spouses nuts. But now, well, everything else is how they'd want it. A nice place to raise your children with friends and family surrounding you."

Well, now everyone's crying again. Someone has to take care of this – might as well be me.

"Ok. Today is not a day to be sad! It's a day to be happy … and to work already!" I say with a smile.

Everyone laughs, albeit a bit nervously, and finishes their lunch in a much better mood.

After another few hours, the construction wizards leave and the house is almost finished. We all gather in the living room again.

"There's nothing we can say to thank you guys for coming and helping us out. Because of you, this house will become a home again. We hope to see you all again," I say to the group.

"Especially when it's time to move!" Harry adds.

We all laugh and exchange our hugs goodbye.

Finally, it's just Harry and I standing in the living room. We decide to take a stroll through the rooms.

The living room is mostly bare of furniture since it's all now in a box as is the dining room. The kitchen looks amazing. It's a very inviting shade of baby blue and there's a country goose theme. Cute.

We head upstairs and peek into the study. Still void of furniture, but it's now done up in Gryffindor colors. Seems quite inviting. Next we peek into the three guest rooms. I sense a pattern as there is one done in blue, one in yellow and one in a very (non-Slytherin) pale green.

"Well, good thing we did our room in Gryffindor colors," I say. "Since the other three look like the other houses."

Harry laughs. "If we can't live at Hogwarts, we'll bring it to us!"

We already know what the master bedroom looks like, similar colors to the study, just not as bold.

So, we head to the nursery. We know what it looks like too, but we just want to spend time in there. The changing table, rocking chair and crib are gone. But the dresser remains. Harry said he didn't want our baby to sleep in the same crib as he did. It would be too weird for him. But since the dresser was in the best condition, we kept that. We'll get all new stuff at the shower.

I lean against Harry's chest and he wraps his arms around my belly.

"It's going to be beautiful in here," I whisper.

"Just like it was," he replies.

He kisses the back of my neck and I shudder.

"You know," he begins. "Two of the guest rooms have beds. Care to christen either of them?"

"I think I could handle that!"

And with that, Harry chases me down the hall …

**_Week 16_**

"Where does this box go, Hermione?" Ron asks me, holding a box marked, "Kitchen."

"Um, my guess is kitchen," I reply.

Ron's face lights up.

"There's no food in there yet," I say, killing that dream.

"Fine …" he grumbles as he carries the tiny box into the kitchen.

Being a wizarding family sure makes moving easier. All the boxes are either charmed to be light or small. Harry won't let me do too much of the moving, so I am in charge of directing traffic and watching the little ones with Fleur (who is also not allowed to help with the moving since we just found out that she's expecting too).

Upstairs, Luna, Ginny, Mum, Tonks, Molly and all the other Weasley women are decorating and getting things put away. Downstairs, Ron, Neville, Dad, Arthur, Remus, Sirius and the Weasley guys are getting things together.

"Hermione?" my father calls.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"This place really is wonderful."

"Yeah, I know. I think the little one is going to love it here." I place my hand over the growing bump of my stomach.

"Think it's almost time for lunch?. The baby sure wants pizza …"

"Is that a demand?" Dad laughs.

"More like a desperate request."

"Fair enough. Are there pizzerias in Godric's Hollow?"

"I don't know. But I sure would like Marty's pizza."

"Marty's? Like Marty's from home?"

I nod. My father sighs.

"Harry! Let's go, son! Your kid wants pizza and I don't think I can floo while holding food!"

Harry sticks his head in the door. "Pizza? Just go to the place downtown."

"Harry … the baby wants Marty's," I explain, with that innocent tone that always gets me what I'm craving.

"Marty's. Right. Ok, Richard, let's go," Harry says as grabs Dad's arm. "Anything else?" he asks.

"Nope," I reply. "I love you!"

"I love you too," he says and then Apparates out.

Poor Harry. He's really been through the ringer with cravings.

I recently threatened to hex him _and_ take away all sex privileges if he didn't march straight to the kitchen and get me a glass of pumpkin juice and a slice of roast beef.

I always mean business, so Harry marched.

So, as I sit here, Ginny comes over. She glances into the big playpen where Cordy, Sophie, Charlie and Abby are sleeping, then over where Julie and Joey are playing with a puzzle.

"They're so precious," she sighs.

"What's on your mind, Gin?" I ask.

"I'm getting married in two weeks."

"I'm well aware."

"I'm terrified."

"Ginny, do not be afraid of marriage!" Fleur reassures. "Neville is such a wonderful man. You two will be very happy together."

"Fleur's right," I tell her. "Neville is perfect for you. You guys will be fine. And you'll have a house full of little ones like this!"

"Mummy! Can Joey and I have a cookie?" Julie calls.

"No, Julienne. Uncle Harry will be back with lunch soon. Don't you want pizza?" Fleur replies.

"Ok …" Julie replies, obviously disappointed.

"Jules, you will love this pizza, I promise!" I tell her as I pick up a fussy baby Charlie.

She nods and goes back to putting the puzzle together.

"You guys are such great parents, or at least will be," Ginny whines. "I'll be an awful mother."

"What gives you that impression?" I ask.

"I just know. I probably would have given Julie the cookie."

"It's instinct, Gin. You'll know what to do. I'm terrified about being a mom, but I just plan on doing what I think feels right," I tell her.

"Hermione is right," Fleur chimes in. "Being a mere is all about learning what your children want. It will come to you."

Ginny nods and then jumps as a loud crack resonates through the room.

"Chow time!" Harry calls. He and Daddy are each holding 5 pizza boxes.

"Think you got enough?" I ask as Sarah takes Charlie from me.

"Well, we've got two pregnant women here and Ron, so those five are for you guys," he says, nodding towards my father's stack of food.

"I'll take the top two!" Ron shouts, running into the room.

"Ron, I wasn't serious!" Harry replies.

"Hey! You know better than to tease me with food!"

Harry laughs and puts the stack on the table. "Ok, there are lots of options here and I don't remember which ones are which. So, grab a plate, some napkins and eat! I'm going to get some pumpkin juice too."

There's a mad rush for the food (and that's just Fleur and I). We sit and eat and just talk about everything. Soon enough, lunch is over and there's just a little bit left to do. Once all the dishes are put away, the furniture completely in place and the boxes of books in the library (I'm the only one who can put those away), it's time for everyone to go home and for us to get acquainted with our new home.

Everyone hugs and kisses us good-bye and we're left with my parents, Molly and Arthur and Sirius.

After many hugs from Molly and hearing, "if you need anything, you know where we are" three times, the Weasleys are all gone.

"You're new home is beautiful, baby doll," my father says, hugging me. Mum joins us and brings Harry into the embrace as well. He wants to cry, I can feel it, but he holds back.

After that, Sirius hugs us, congratulates us and then promises to visit. "I can never get enough of Potter Manor," he says with a laugh. He takes my parents' hands and Apparates them home.

Finally! We're home alone!

As if on cue, we both flop down onto the couch.

"Well, we're home now," Harry says.

"Yep," I reply. "Are you ok with this?"

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" he jokes.

"No. Not at all. If you're not happy, we'll move and –"

"Mione!" he interrupts. "I'm perfectly fine being here. I love it here. I love the thought of making all new memories here. It's almost as if this is the last way of defeating Voldemort. He always had a shadow lingering here. And now it's gone. It's just us … the three of us," he says, placing a hand on my tummy.

"And that's perfect," I whisper.

"So, what now?" he asks.

"Well, there's a slew of books in the library that needs to be put away. Care to help?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want to avoid the pregnant wrath."

"Lead on, Mrs. Potter, lead on!" he says, laughing.

"I knew you'd see things my way!" I reply, laughing as well.

And as we put my huge collection of books away, I realize just how complete things have become. A full circle, if you will.

"Would it be too poetic of me to say that putting your books away with my parents' books is like combining the past with the present and future?" Harry asks.

"Not too poetic at all. It's a very nice thought," I say.

Soon, they're all together and where I want them.

"I can't wait to spend hours in here. Look at all these children's books! Our baby is going to love these!"

Harry can only smile at me.

"I love you, Harry," I tell him.

"And I love you, Mione," he replies as he walks over to me and embraces me. "Let's go somewhere to eat and celebrate!"

"I certainly won't tell you no!" I say with a smile. I run out of the room and head upstairs. "Come on, slow poke!"

We quickly get ready and head into town to get acquainted with our new surroundings.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I think I told some of you that you would probably know what the sex of the baby is in this chapter. I guess I was wrong. But, I can promise that you'll find out in the next chapter what the sex is. And what the baby's name will be. 


	10. Hermione's First Pregnancy

A/N: Ok, here's the rest of Hermione's pregnancy. I don't think we'll focus too much on pregnancies from here, but I've learned not to make promises in this story.

* * *

**_Week 18_**

"Harry!"

"Yes?" he calls from the shower.

"Will you get me another slice of pizza?"

There's a pause. "Mione, I'm in the shower."

"Ugh! Fine! Accio pizza!" Ever since I got pregnant, my powers have been very amplified and I can do wandless magic better than ever. Molly told me that I'm probably tapping into the baby's magic, but that usually doesn't happen until the second trimester is almost over. The current theory is that "well … it _is_ Harry Potter's baby." Makes me beam with pride in so many different ways.

Harry comes out, drying himself off. "Now, was that so hard?"

"No, but it still wouldn't have killed you to get it for me."

He opens his mouth and then shuts it again, obviously not wanting another argument.

"Are you going to be ok, tomorrow?" he asks as he climbs into bed.

"Of course I am!" I say, as I offer him a bite of pizza.

He accepts it and looks at me, unconvinced.

"What? Harry, I'm Ginny's Matron of Honor. It's not like I can't go to the wedding."

"I know that. I wasn't going to suggest that you not go. I just don't think you'll be very comfortable."

"I probably won't. But I've got my maternity dress, my comfy shoes and a Molly Weasley buffet. I'll be fine."

"Ok," Harry says as he lies down.

"Besides, you'll be there if I need anything! And I'm not the only pregnant bridesmaid. Fleur will keep me company at the buffet."

"Well, Fleur's only a month and a half along, but ok, you've made a good point. Besides, you look gorgeous in that dress. I can't wait to see you in it again!"

"Good night, silly. I love you."

"I love you too, Mione. And you two, little one," he says with a yawn.

**_The next day_**

What a wedding! Ginny looks fabulous in her gown, Neville looks very handsome and so does Harry. What is it with me and Harry in a tux? I can't get enough of it! Bloody hormones are making it worse!

But, as we sit here at the head table, with my plate piled as high as I can get it, I count my blessings. Neville's parents are sitting at a table nearby with a nurse who is feeding them. They're really making progress, but they're still far from normal. But Neville insisted that they be there for his wedding day. I can't blame him for that at all.

Nev and Gin are dancing now. They're so sweet together. I'm so happy for them!

And as they call for the rest of the bridal party to dance, I'm reluctant to leave my food, but I cast a warming charm over the plate as Harry drags me away.

He holds me close as we sway to the music. Someone's baby cries in the background. He puts a finger under my chin and raises my head to look at him.

"That'll be ours someday," he says.

"Before you know it," I whisper.

He kisses my forehead and then gently kisses my lips. As we continue to dance, I hear flashbulbs going off, but I ignore them. These will be great pictures to show the baby.

Once the evening is over, I'm more than glad to kiss everyone good bye, wish Neville and Ginny good luck and head home!

As we get into bed, Harry cuddles close.

"What's on your mind this time?" I ask.

"Just how beautiful you were today. You were prettier than the bride big time."

"Harry! That's not true. Ginny looked amazing!"

"Yes, she did. But then there was you! You looked angelic."

I blush.

"I'm serious, Hermione," he says. "You're a gorgeous woman and you showed everyone today!"

"If you say so."

"And I do. Go to sleep, sweetheart. You've got to be tired."

"Oh, I am. You're baby is wearing me out!"

"That's my kid! I love you, Mione."

"I love you too, Harry."

And with that, I'm practically out like a light.

**_Week 19_**

Today is another doctor's appointment for me. We're going to find out what the sex of the baby is this time. I still insist that we're having a boy. Molly agrees, but I want the medical professional's answer.

"What the hell is taking so long?" I ask.

"Mione, she'll be here soon," Harry reassures.

"Soon isn't good enough!" I snap.

And before a fight can break out, Healer Graham enters the room.

"Hello, Hermione! How have things been since our last appointment?" she asks.

"Very well."

"Great. So, ready to learn the sex of the baby?"

"More than you know! There are betting lines out there for this!" Harry says as the Healer pulls down a screen on the wall.

"Ok, then, Hermione, lie back." Healer Graham lifts my shirt and waves her wand over my stomach. As she does this, a picture of the baby appears on the screen. "And there's your beautiful baby …" She pauses. "Well, let's see … little modest there. The baby just doesn't want to roll over this way. Almost hiding from me. Let's see if we can get it from this side … Ok, there. Now, I can't make a guarantee from this, but my guess is that you're having a little boy."

"I knew it!" I cry in triumph.

"Do you want to know for sure?" the Healer asks.

"How can we do that?" Harry asks.

"Well, there's a potion I can give you. You take the potion, we take a drop of blood, add that to another potion and we know from the color what the sex is."

"Is it dangerous?" I ask.

"No, no. Not dangerous, just quite disgusting tasting," she says with a grimace.

"Well … sure, give me the potion," I say with a bit of hesitation.

"Ok, let me go get some," she says before leaving.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, fine. Not thrilled about taking something that probably tastes worse than polyjuice, but I really want to know."

I cast my glance towards the screen on the wall.

"That's our baby," Harry whispers, seeing where I was looking.

"He's quite handsome," I giggle.

"I think he looks like me," Harry says, smiling.

"Oh yes, I can certainly see it."

Healer Graham returns with the potions. "Ok, dear. Down the hatch."

I stare at the tiny beaker she handed me. If there was a color for gross, this would be it.

"Well, bottoms up," I mutter and drink the potion.

UGH! This tastes like … I don't even know what!

Before I even know what's going on, the Healer is grabbing my hand and pricking my finger. I want to curse at her, but I'm afraid any movement in my mouth will make the taste worse.

She squeezes my finger and lets the blood drip into a clearish potion. Just like that the awful taste is gone and I'm mesmerized by the second potion.

It turns red with my blood, but slowly and surely, it changes into green, purple and finally … blue.

"It's a boy!" Healer Graham happily says.

"A boy," Harry whispers.

"I have never seen it that blue before. You've got one healthy and powerful kid there," Healer Graham says.

Being the proud parents we are, we're beaming.

"Let's get this exam over with so you can make the announcements to your family," she says. "And we'll make some prints of the baby too."

A little while later, Harry and I are Apparating home and preparing to give Hedwig the delivery of her life.

Luckily for her, when we arrive home, we find Pig, Apollonia and Missy (Neville and Ginny's owl) waiting for us. All have notes attached that say, "Well?"

"I write, "It's a boy!" on the back of each note and send them back to Ginny, Ron and Dad.

"Ok, so, we need a note for Molly and Arthur, they'll send the word out to everyone else. One for Sirius and one for Remus and Tonks, right?" Harry asks.

"That should work," I say, beginning the notes.

I'm writing the same message on these notes as the others. Short and sweet. We'll be hearing from them all soon enough.

I walk upstairs and stand in the middle of the nursery. It's still empty, but it's so full of love already.

"So, are we going with the name we decided on before?" Harry asks as he hugs me from behind.

"I think so. This room will belong to Samuel Harry Potter."

**_Week 30_**

So, I'm sitting here and I'm enormous and I still have about 10 weeks to go. I don't know how Lily did it, but carrying a Potter child is impossible. This is worse than anything I've done before because the answers to this aren't in a book. The books say they have the answers, but they LIE! Those potions of Luna's work sometimes, but not always. And I'm huge, have I mentioned that?

It's Saturday, but Harry is out with Ron, so I'm alone for now. And I'm sitting here, talking to Sam. Samuel means "God heard" and that's why we named him that. God heard our prayers for a family. Harry is obviously to name him after his father. I had thought about naming him Harry Samuel, but if we did that, there would be two Harry Potters in the world and who could deal with that? Then, I thought, well, I could name him Harry Samuel, but call him Sam. But then that sounded too complicated.

So, in the end, the baby's name became Samuel Harry. I personally like it.

And as I sit here, talking to my unborn son, there's a knock at the door.

"Come on, Sam. Let's go see who it is," say as I slowly get up.

I peek outside and find Minerva there.

"Minerva!" I say as I open the door. "What a pleasant surprise! Come in."

"Thank you, Hermione. I'm really sorry to be calling on a Saturday, but I didn't want to discuss this in the library."

"Um, ok. What's wrong?" I ask as I sit and gesture for her to do the same.

"Well, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to get your opinion on something. Now, as you know, Albus isn't getting any younger. And he's considering his retirement in the next few years. I would take his place and become Headmistress. But I can't teach and head the school. Someone will need to take the Transfiguration teaching position."

"And … ?"

"Well, Hermione, I was wondering if you would like the position."

"Me? Teach Transfiguration?"

"Well, of course! You were a natural at it! Well, you were a natural at anything you did, but I was so impressed with your abilities. Never since James Potter did I see someone with your talent."

I'm blushing terribly at the moment.

"I'm honored Minerva, really. But I really need time to think about it."

"Of course, dear, of course. You've got so much on your mind right now. And how is the little one?"

"Moving and grooving at the moment … feel," I say as I take her hand and place it on my stomach where Sam is dancing.

"My goodness! As active as his father was!"

"You know, I often forget that you would have known Lily when she was pregnant with Harry."

"Oh yes. She was a beautiful woman. So loving with Harry, even before he was born. And he was a handful even back then! Always moving and kicking. James would say he was dreaming of flying," she says with a laugh.

"Typical. Harry says the same thing about Sam."

"Samuel. It's a lovely name." She grows quiet.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, yes. Just thinking about the past. No sense dwelling, yes?"

I nod sadly.

"Well, I really should get going. Just think about our offer. I think you would make an amazing professor. You can transfigure almost anything into something else."

"I'll definitely think about it. Thank you so much for your confidence."

She helps me to stand and hugs me. "You're more than welcome. Goodbye for now!" And she Apparates out.

I glance at the coffee table, wave my hand and turn it into a teapot. I smile and then turn it back. Good to know I've still got it. I know it's the baby that helped me to do that wandless, but I might as well stretch his magical muscles too.

As I glance at the clock, I realize that I'm alone again. Figures.

Well, I'm hungry, so I might as well make some lunch. I'm past my strange cravings now and I'm moved on to all things sweet and all things covered in sauce (but not together). So, I'll make some spaghetti. And maybe make some cookies afterwards.

As I'm stirring the sauce, two loud _cracks_ scare the daylights out of me.

"Great Merlin!" I scream as I throw the spatula at the noise.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron screams as it hits him right between the eyes.

"Are you two crazy?" I snap.

"What did we do?" Harry asks, a bit irritated.

"You two come flying in here like nothing!"

"I bloody _live here_!" Harry yells.

"You could have warned me!" I retaliate.

"Um, hello, I'm on the floor here!" Ron mutters.

"Oh! Sorry, Ron! Are you ok?" I say as I hurry to get ice for him.

"I'm bleeding!" he shrieks.

"Ron, don't be thick! That's spaghetti sauce," Harry tells him.

"Oh. Well, it's tasty," he says as he licks his finger.

"Here," I say placing the bag of ice on his face. "I'm really sorry, Ron. But you guys know better than to sneak up on me."

"Well, it certainly wasn't the plan!" Ron defends. "I didn't think I'd be attacked!"

"I'm sorry!" I cry as I burst into sobs.

"Oh geez, Hermione …" Ron says as he stands slowly. "It's ok, really. Look! I'm ok!"

"But I could have really hurt you!" I'm bawling like a child now. "I'm so sorry!"

Harry pulls me into a hug. "Mione, come here. Ron's fine. We're all fine! Are you ok?"

I sniffle a few times. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just … oh, I don't know!"

"Mood swing," Ron says, with a tone that gets me.

"Listen here, Ronald Weasley! My mood swings are not of your concern! I'm sorry I hit you with a spatula, but I'm more sorry that I don't have it now to throw at you again!"

"Ok, guys, see you later!" Ron says before Apparating out like a coward.

"Mione! Calm down!" Harry says as he holds me at arm's length. "Ron's gone, so just breathe!"

"It's just that man makes me so frustrated! He comes in here like –"

I don't have a chance to finish that thought because Harry has slammed his lips onto mine and he's kissing me so powerfully that I can't think straight.

Just as I begin to really get into the kiss, Sam kicks … hard.

Harry bends down to talk to my stomach.

"Samuel, we need to get something straight right now. I will be kissing your mother a lot over the years and you are just going to have to get used to that fact. Once you're born, it'll really embarrass you, and I'm sorry for that, but I love her so very much and I want to kiss her and show her that. So, please settle down."

And all the dancing slows to a stop.

"Merlin! He _is_ a Marauder," I sigh.

"Thank you, son," Harry says before kissing my bump. "Now, Mummy, sit down. I will get your lunch finished."

"Harry, I can handle it."

"Yes, I know. But I ate and I want you to eat."

"And just where did you two go?"

"Hogsmeade."

"And … ?"

"And what?" he asks innocently.

"What did you buy?"

"Some things for the baby."

"Such as?"

"Some things. You will see at the shower tomorrow, I promise," he says as he puts the spaghetti on my plate. "Do you want some bread?"

"Yeah, the loaf is on the counter."

Harry slices some bread for me and sits with me as I eat.

"Thanks," I say between mouthfuls.

"You're very welcome. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess. I'm just glad that Molly and Mum didn't get too out there about this."

"I think they just remember the last time they tried to get too involved and decided to back off. They don't want to risk not seeing their grandson!"

"Yeah, sure," I say before yawning.

"Ok, finish up there and then we're taking a nap," Harry says.

"We?"

"Yes. I wore myself out today shopping for the anklebiter."

"Harry, do not call our son the anklebiter. I don't care if that's what Sirius called you."

"Yes, dear."

I finish my lunch and let Harry help me upstairs. A nap does sound Heavenly …

Later that night, as we're getting into bed, I tell Harry about Minerva's offer.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"No, that's your Godfather. I'm your wife," I say with a giggle. Sirius was right, that never gets old!

"Funny, Mione. Really though, would you want to do it?"

"Well, I mean, I love my library, I really do. But perhaps I've done all I can with it. It's in wonderful shape. And Patty would be fine to take over for me. But what's your opinion?"

"I think it's brilliant! You'd have more off periods if you wanted to check on Sam and you'd have a bigger office in case another professor wanted to _visit_."

"Professor Potter! Are you insinuating something?"

"More than you know. But what do you want?"

"I think it's a very interesting proposal. One that I will think about carefully."

"And that's the Mione I know and love. Good night, sweetheart. Good night, Sammy. I love you both."

I kiss Harry and tell him, "We love you too. Good night."

Dreams carry me away before I even know it.

**_The next day_**

Today has been one of the longest days of my life. It was tiring to go through my last shower, but this time was exhausting!

The food, as usual, was amazing. The games were, as usual, cheesy. (Who knew that honey Dijon mustard looked so much like baby poo?) And it was great to see everyone. They knew by the blue decorations when they walked in that I'm having a boy, but when I announced his name, everyone went nuts. And, of course, the gifts are beautiful.

I'm sitting here now, big as a house, looking at the list Luna made of gifts we received.

_Nana & Aunt Debbie- Silver brush and comb set, clothes, music box, hangers_

_Tonks (& Remus)- Bibs, Pjs, booties, rattles, stacker toy, diapers_

_Poppy - Baby supplies (toothbrush, nail clipper, bath stuff, washcloths)_

_Mindy, Maureen & Carol- Baby dishes, onesies, crib sheets, nightlight, teddy bear, clothes_

_Grandma - Fishy toy for crib, changing table, rocking chair, clothes, diaper bag, hamper_

_Aunt Betty & Aunt Jean - Blanket, crib set, bottles, pacifiers, socks, clothes, diapers_

_Emily's co-workers - Washcloths, burp cloths, crib sheets, baby tub, diaper genie_

_Patty - Frame and books_

_Irma Pince - Homemade blanket, bibs_

_Minerva (& Albus) - Memory book, a wizard's hat, baby robes, books, clothes_

_The Weasley ladies - Stroller/carrier/car seat (for the car you never use), toys, clothes_

_Emily - Crib, sheets, tons of toys, clothes, diapers, pacifiers, hangers, baby monitor_

The best part of the day was when Harry walked in with Ron. Lucky for me, this time I wasn't holding up any lingerie. He walked in holding a huge white basket full of stuff. In it was a big blue teddy bear, some blankets, some onesies, a bib that said "Future Quidditch Champ," and the mobile for the crib (it was brooms, snitches and quaffles, and the players were wearing Gryffindor uniforms).

"Harry, it's all so wonderful!" I cried as he held me.

Luna dismissed the guests after I gave a tearful thanks to them all.

"Mione?" Harry says quietly, breaking me from my thoughts just as I get to _Harry- Bear, blankets, onesies, bib, mobile (you're such a lucky woman)_. "Are you in there?" he asks.

"Hmmm? Oh! Yes. I'm just looking at the list of thank yous I'll have to write."

"We really made out!" he says. "Want to help me put it away?"

"Well, we'll watch, but I think I'm too tired to help."

"Fair enough."

Harry helps me up off the couch and up the stairs. He conjures a fluffy easy chair for me and gets all the gifts.

"Where do you want the rocking chair?" he asks.

I point to a spot at the far side of the room.

We continue to play the game of "Where do you want this?" for about an hour before the nursery is together. It's a beautiful room where the ceiling is charmed to look like a calm, wispy cloud-filled sky. Harry lets the crib build itself and puts it exactly where he said he would. The changing table is set up and filled with diapers.

The clothes and things that need washed are put into a pile. I'll deal with those tomorrow.

Finally, Harry puts the Quidditch themed mobile on the crib and turns it on. It plays "Rock a Bye Baby" and I begin to tear up.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asks.

"It's beautiful. Completely beautiful." I get up and walk to the crib. Gently caressing it. "We'll put Sam to bed every night here."

"Except those nights where I sneak him in bed with us," Harry says.

"Yes, I suppose there's exceptions. Harry, I love it. Every bit of it. And I love you!"

"I love you to, Mione. Do you want to get ready for bed now?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired."

And with that, my super hero carries me off to the shower.

**_Week 39_**

Well, my maternity leave begins tomorrow. Tonight is the annual Halloween Ball at Hogwarts, so Harry and I are here chaperoning. I'm not very useful since I'm giving Hagrid a run for his money when it comes to size, but it feels nice to be here nonetheless. The costumes are very nice and I'm enjoying all the attention and pampering. Everyone keeps offering to bring me drinks and food. I'm certainly not telling them no!

I can't get comfortable though. I keep getting pains, but they feel like the same thing I've been having, so I'm ignoring them for now.

Minerva comes up to me and smiles.

"How is young Mr. Potter tonight?" she asks.

"Ready to dance, I think. Honestly, Minerva, this is the most active child _ever_."

And with perfect timing, Sam kicks hard enough to move my stomach, causing Minerva to jump and then laugh.

"Yes, well, we'll have to watch this one in 11 years."

"11 years?" I scoff. "11 days after he's born!"

She laughs again. "That's a Potter for you. Speaking of Potters, as soon as Harry returns, you two are welcome to go home. I'm sure you're tired and the ball will be ending soon."

"Thank you, Minerva. I think we'll take you up on that."

"On what?" Harry asks, returning with some water for me.

"We can leave."

"Brilliant! Let's go. Good night, Minerva. Tell Albus we left?" Harry asks.

"Of course. Good night."

Harry has to help me up and we walk to my office to floo home.

Once we're there, I tell Harry that I need to get something from the nursery.

However, when I get to the middle of the room, I get an awful feeling and I scream.

Harry runs to my side, "Mione, what is it?"

I pause … "Harry, my water just broke!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to DarkPower for the spatula story. I tweaked it a bit!

Next chapter, baby Sam arrives!


	11. Samuel Harry Potter

A/N: Ok, folks! Here it is! The grand arrival of Mr. Samuel Harry Potter!

* * *

Harry looks like he's in shock. "Water? Broke? Oh, Merlin! Ok, no problem! We can handle this! We just have to get to the hospital!"

I shake my head furiously … "No, no time," I mutter as I crumple to the floor.

"No time? Mione, come on! Let me get you to the fireplace."

"Harry!" I scream. "I do NOT want to be moved! Get the Healer, get Poppy, get the bloody Minister of Magic, but I am not going anywhere. This baby is coming now!"

"Um … well … um," he stammers.

"MOVE!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Bloody hell, Harry, go!"

He's off like a streak and I wonder who he's going to come back with.

"Sam, why are you doing this to Mummy, hmmm?" I ask my unborn son. "Even 10 minutes would have been nice."

Suddenly, there's a _crack_ and Ron is standing before me.

"Hey, Hermione, I've been looking all over for – WHOA! What's going on?"

"What the bloody hell does it look like? I'm in labor here!"

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh, you know, out and about … He's getting help, you idiot!" I scream.

"Now, there's no need to be hurtful here!"

Just then, the first BIG contraction hits me and I shriek because of it.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asks, rushing to my side.

I grab his hand and squeeze like nothing else. I'm screaming like I've never screamed before and he's screaming like a little girl.

"Hermione, I think you're seriously breaking my hand!" he whimpers.

"Good. This is for all the shit you put me through in school!" I yell as I smack him on the shoulder … hard.

I let out another blood curdling scream, as does he.

"Mione!" I hear from down the hall. "Mione!" Harry says as he runs into the room with Poppy. "How are you?"

"How do you think? I'm in bloody labor with your son in the middle of the nursery! I'm bloody fantastic!"

"Ok, well, I'm going to run for my life now," Ron says as he crawls away. "Good luck, mate," he tells Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry asks, obviously confused.

"Not important now. We'll talk later. I'll tell the family now."

And with that, Ron runs like a coward.

"Hermione, can you look here for a second?" Poppy calmly asks.

I shoot a glare at her. I hope that'll do.

"Ok, sweetie, breathe for me. Let's get you changed here." Poppy changes my clothes into a hospital wing gown. She dries the spot below me and conjures a bed below me. "Harry, send word to your families. This baby is definitely almost here!"

Harry stands for a second before Poppy yells, "Mr. Potter! GO!"

Harry goes. No sense messing with both of us.

"Why no time?" I whisper.

"This baby wants to make his appearance. It's rare, but so is everything about your life, hmm?"

I almost laugh at her joke.

"Just breathe, Hermione. You'll need your strength soon."

"But first babies … they're supposed to take their time."

"Sweetie, this baby has powers we don't even know about. If he wants to be born now, he will. We're going to start pushing on the next contraction."

"You mean, _I_ will. Don't see anyone else in here pushing," I mutter.

Just then, Harry returns with my parents. They're in their nightclothes still.

"Harry said there was no time to change. Is everything ok?" Dad asks.

"Oh I'm just bloody dandy! Couldn't be better!"

"I'm going to wait for everyone in the living room," my father says.

I can't imagine why he wouldn't want to stay for this party.

I scream again as the next contraction hits.

"Ok, Hermione! Push!" Poppy says. "Harry, count to 10."

Well, I'm pushing for all I'm worth, but when Harry gets to 10, I feel like I'll never be able to do that again.

"Isn't there anything for the pain?" he asks.

"Well, normally yes, but she's pretty far along for it."

"What!" I screech.

"There's a window of opportunity and that window has closed."

"Closed?" I repeat.

"It's closed," Poppy says.

"Well, open it! Break it!" I scream. "Harry, tell her to open the window!"

"I'm so sorry, love. But this is it," he says.

"I hate you. You will never touch me again!"

"They all say that," Poppy reassures.

"Oh I mean it! I mean every word!" I insist.

Emily tentatively walks to the other side of me. "Sweetie, would you like me to get you anything?"

"No! I want this to be over. Mummy," I whine.

I feel bad as I see her heart melt, but I'm too busy feeling the next contraction hit.

This goes on for a few more contractions before finally Poppy tells me that this is the last one. She'd better not be lying to me. That baby is still attached to me and I won't hesitate to use his powers.

I push for all I'm worth before I hear her declare, "It's a boy!"

Sam makes his first cries and it sounds like music.

Harry is raining kisses all over my face, my mum is laughing and crying at the same time as Poppy puts Sam on my chest.

"Oh my God, he's beautiful," Harry whispers.

"He's so perfect!" I exclaim as he turns his sweet eyes up towards me. "He's got your hair," I tell Harry.

"Poor kid."

"I'm going to go tell your father," Mum says as she leaves.

"Ok, Harry, do you want to cut the cord?" Poppy asks.

"Um, what?" he replies.

"Come on, take your wand and just cut right there."

Harry looks at me for approval.

"Go ahead, Harry. You won't hurt either of us," I tell him.

Harry does so and then rushes back to my side.

"Hermione, I need to run some tests. I'll give him right back," Poppy says, taking the baby from me.

"Merlin, Mione, that was … amazing. I love you so much," Harry says as he kisses me again. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," I kid as I kiss him back. And then Sam begins to really cry.

"Oh, listen to him!" I say. "He's got your lungs."

Harry sticks his tongue out at me as we watch the nurse clean and check him out.

"Harry, could you clean up Mum here so I can give Mr. Sam a clean bed?" Poppy says as she returns our baby.

He does so and she lays our son in my arms.

"Hello, Sam. I'm your Mummy, yes. And I love you so very much!"

"And I'm your Daddy," Harry says, sniffling. "You're just so perfect, aren't you?"

Just then, Harry gasps.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just realized something … this room, this spot … this is where my mother died."

Harry gets very quiet, but then continues. "But this is where my son was born. We've done it, Mione. We've finally gotten rid of him. Voldemort is completely gone from this house now!"

I smile. "Why don't you go show our little vanquisher to the family?"

Harry gently lifts our baby and carries him off while Poppy finishes with me.

POV switch to Harry

I look down at the baby in my arms. He's so precious.

"Hello, Sam. I don't think I have the words to describe to you how much I love you. You are going to be so loved. Wait until you meet you meet your grandparents. They're going to be thrilled with you! Now, there is one set of them missing, but they can see you and Sammy, they love you very much." I pause as my son opens his eyes and looks at me. He's going to have Hermione's eyes, I just know it.

"Twenty years," I say to myself, realizing that it's still Halloween. "Twenty years to the day, but we did it, hmmm, Sam? Yep. This house is perfect now. Now, let's go meet the …family."

I open the door to find everyone there. EVERYONE. All the Weasleys, the Grangers, Remus, Tonks, Sirius … yikes.

"Um, hello," I meekly say.

There's a whoop of happiness before Molly raises her wand and shushes everyone, literally.

"The baby does not need to be screamed at!" she says. She waves her wand again and mutters, "Finite."

Richard comes forward. "Harry, he's perfect. How's Hermione?"

"She's tired. You can go up and see her," I tell him.

He nods as he strokes a finger down Sam's cheek. He then goes upstairs. Emily places a kiss to the top of the baby's head and follows Richard.

The Weasleys line up (as is tradition) and say hello to the baby and give me and Mione congratulations. I apologize to Ron for Hermione's behavior.

"It's ok," he says. "Luna was worse. I don't think there's any permanent damage to my hand."

He laughs it all off and I still feel bad.

"Still, I know she'll be embarrassed when she remembers what she did," I say.

"Tell her it's fine. I'm going to have Mum look at it though, just to be safe. Give Hermione our love, ok?"

"Of course."

Ron hugs me and leaves.

Once everyone else is all gone, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are standing in front of me.

"We don't want to hold him yet," Sirius says. "He needs his rest. But we are so stealing that baby off of you soon."

"I understand," I reply.

"Great Merlin, Harry. That baby looks exactly like you when you were born!" Remus says.

"I'm not surprised," I admit. "Seems to be a tradition of babies looking like their fathers with their mother's eyes."

"How do you know they're Hermione's?" Tonks asks.

"I just know," I reply.

"Samuel Harry Potter, hmmm?" Sirius asks.

"Yep."

"I really like it. And I think you're parents would as well."

"Thanks."

"Well, we're going to get out of here. Go see your wife and let her see her son!" Remus says.

"Thanks for coming," I say, tears brimming.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sirius says.

They all tell me to congratulate Hermione as well and they leave.

"Well, Sam, let's go see Mummy, yes?" I ask my son.

My son. Now that's got a ring to it.

"Look who's back!" I softly announce as we enter the nursery.

"What's the verdict?" Mione asks me.

"The council approves," I say with a laugh.

"Good," she giggles. "Can I have him back now?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course." I place him into her arms and look at Poppy. "Well, now what?"

"Now we head to St. Mungo's. Hermione's fine, but I'd like her to stay over night, just to be safe. Same with little Mr. Potter here."

"Oh. Ok," I sadly reply.

"You may stay with them," she adds.

And suddenly I'm much happier.

"I've already contacted them and they know we're coming. I'll take Hermione and the baby. Perhaps you can take the Grangers home and then meet us there?"

"Yes, I can do that," I say.

The Grangers hug and kiss Hermione and Sam and then turn to me.

"Thank you for making my girl so happy," Richard says, hugging me tightly.

"It's my pleasure," I reply. "She does so much more for me."

I kiss Hermione and our baby and tell her I'll meet them at the hospital. I then grab Richard and Emily's hands and Apparate them home.

Then I hurry to the hospital where the receptionist is nice enough not to gawk at me as she directs me to Hermione's room.

When I get there, I can't believe how beautiful she looks. She's feeding our son. I don't think I've ever seen something so amazing.

"Hey you," she says, breaking me from my reverie. "Can you close the door? I'd rather not have everyone in the hospital watching this."

"Oh! Sure," I reply, closing the door and walking over to them.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" she asks.

"I don't have a word for him."

"He's got Uncle Ron's appetite, I'll say that much."

"I'd be concerned if that definitely wasn't my hair," I kid.

"Oh, he's yours, trust me."

"With my life," I whisper.

"Here," she says, "You take him for a few minutes."

I gladly hold him and let him burp. I notice that Hermione is practically falling asleep.

"Hermione, we're ok. Go to sleep if you want to," I tell her.

"Ok … I love you, my boys," she murmurs as sleep takes her.

"That's you're Mum," I tell Sam. "Gorgeous, isn't she? Yeah, she's a great woman. She's strong, and caring and she's one powerful witch! Now, don't take that the wrong way, I mean she really is a witch. You were lucky enough to be born into a magical family! Yes, you're mum's a witch and your Daddy –that's me – is a wizard, just like you'll be. You see, we're a bit famous because we saved the world. A lot. I'm not trying to brag, it's just something we did. I don't normally talk about it, but I'll answer any questions you have.

"And I'm going to make sure that you have such a better childhood than I had. You see, my parents were killed when I was just a bit older than you and I had to live with some nasty relatives. Don't worry, you'll never meet them. You've got wonderful relatives! There's your mum's parents, they are really great people. They accepted me and, let's face it, they gave me your mum! There's your Grandpa Sirius, and your Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks, all three of them knew my mum and dad, so they'll tell you great stories! Then there's your Uncle Ron and your Aunt Luna, your Uncle Neville and Aunt Ginny, and ALL the other Weasleys. See, we're not really related to the Weasleys, but they sort of adopted me when I had no other family. Let's see, there's Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur … well, I'll tell you about the rest later. There's a lot to go through! All that really matters to me now is you and your mum."

I kiss the top of his head and just stare at him.

"Do you see him, Mum? Isn't he perfect? Dad, I'm going to teach him Quidditch the second I think he can hold a broom."

"Now, let's not push things," I hear Mione softly say.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, no. I'm just catnapping. I'm tired, but it was an exciting day. You know, if you're going to explain the family to him, you'll need a chart!"

"Yes, I suppose that's true. I went from no family to a huge family," I say with a laugh.

"And every member of that family loves you, very much," she says, yawning.

"Mione, go to sleep, really. I think I'm going to conjure a bed here and put him to sleep in the bassinette."

"Ok, if you're sure …" she mumbles as she's already almost sleeping.

"Your mummy is so funny," I whisper to Sam as I lay him in his bassinette. "But don't tell her I said that." I stroke his wisps of black hair. "And I'm sorry for the hair, but girls will find it endearing, I promise! I love you, Samuel Harry Potter."

And with that, I lie down and finally catch some sleep myself.

Two days later and back to Hermione's POV

Well, we're home now and Harry is giving Sam the grand tour of the house.

"Here we are! We're home!" he says excitedly. "This is the living room. We'll spend lots of playtime here." He runs off and I can still hear him. "Here's the dining room, where we eat all sorts of yummy stuff and back there is the kitchen where Mummy and Daddy cook."

Here they come again.

"And over here is the library. Come on, Mummy, this is your room."

I follow them into the library and decide to play along. "Sammy, this is where Mummy will find the greatest books for you. I think you'll love to read as much as I do."

"Yes, you will. Ok, upstairs!" Harry announces. We make our way up the stairs and Harry points out the guest rooms. "Ok, maybe one of these days, you'd like one of these rooms instead of the nursery. And that's fine. We'll make it whatever color you want. Here's the study. We work in here. Mummy's stuff is over there and here's Daddy's. Don't worry, we'll always have time for you. And here is Mummy and Daddy's room. We'll be providing you with some siblings in here."

"Harry!" I chastise.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. And this is your room! Look at how nice it is in here. Now, this is where you were born and when you did that, you completely wiped out any bad feelings here. That's a very big accomplishment for someone so little!"

He stops and glances around. "Do you hear that? My son is here now and you can't touch us! You're a distant memory now and eventually you won't even be that. You may have taken my parents but you didn't take my family!"

I start to cry. It's finally over. Evil is still out there, but it's not that bastard anymore. We won.

Harry puts Sam in his crib and pulls the blanket up a bit. I step up to them and play with the hair on our baby's head. Harry wraps his arms around me and I realize just how perfect life has become.

* * *

A/N: Ok, there you go! Baby Potter is here and loved!

There's two TV quotes in this chapter. One I may have botched because I couldn't find the actual quote anywhere, but the general idea is there. And the other wasn't a spoken line, but it was a pretty funny, um … grave marker. (Those of you who knew one of Ron's daughter's names will know that one) Ok, enough hints!

Also, thanks again to DarkPower for the hand crushing story. I wanted something like that for poor Ron and your story fit the bill quite nicely!


	12. The Parent Trap

A/N: Here are the quotes from the TV Shows:

The first one is from "Mad About You." When Jamie is giving birth she keeps refusing the drugs. When she finally wants them, she's told that window of opportunity has been closed. She wants Paul to break the window. This is as close as I could remember it:

"_There's a window of opportunity and that window has closed."_

"_Closed?" I repeat._

"_It's closed," Poppy says._

"_Well, open it! Break it!" I scream. "Harry, tell her to open the window!"_

(Gold star to **MGranger **for getting that one)

The second is from Buffy's tombstone on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

We/_She saved the world. A lot. _

(Gold star to **cineym **for getting that one)

Serindipity9, was close, though!

Enjoy!

* * *

So, my little boy just turned a month old. Sirius, Remus and Tonks are coming over today. Tonks is taking me out shopping. I know I shouldn't worry, but I dread leaving Sam. This is the first time I've left him. And I shouldn't be concerned since I'm leaving him with his father, but there's also Grandpa Sirius in the mix. And normally, Uncle Remus would be fine, but when with Harry and Sirius, that Marauder rears his ugly head.

This month has been so exciting, but so exhausting. I love Sam with all I have and I would lay my life down for him, but sometimes I just wish he would sleep through one night.

Harry is wonderful with him. We alternate who gets up with him and Harry has yet to complain about doing this.

As for now, I'm dressing the baby in the least complicated outfit we have for him (just in case the whole thing needs changed). It's a simple one-piece with 3 Quidditch hoops on it. Uncle Ron bought him that, if you'll believe it.

"Well, Sam, you've been fed, changed and dressed. What's left?" I ask the baby in the crib.

He just looks at me with those brown eyes that make my heart melt. Harry was right, Sam's got my eyes. But he's got the Potter hair and I'll insist that he'll have that Potter smile. He's going to be a heart breaker, my boy. Just like his father and grandfather.

"Mione!" I hear Harry call from the study.

"Sleep for now, Sam," I say, stroking the baby's head. "You father and everyone will probably keep you up later."

I turn on the mobile and head to the study. "Yes, Harry?"

"We got an owl from her."

"Her?"

"Miranda."

"Mir – for what?"

"Well, she probably heard about the baby," Harry rationalizes.

I grow quiet.

"What did the letter say?" I finally ask.

"She just wanted to congratulate us."

"No demands?"

"No. Just some congratulations… and if you wanted to meet, she wouldn't say no."

"What do you think?" I tentatively ask.

"What do you think I think? I say we burn the letter and forget all about it."

"But Harry! The woman did give birth to me!"

"Big bloody deal, Hermione! And what about Emily?"

"Emily watched Sam come into the world and she's the one he'll call Grandma. And Miranda did come to our wedding. So, what's the big deal?"

"I just never thought we'd have this discussion. This woman abandoned you when she found out you're a witch! Will she even want to touch our baby wizard?"

"Harry! Don't be ridiculous!"

He wants to argue about this, I can tell. But he's trying to keep things under control.

"Mione, I just don't want her to hurt either of you. I'm apprehensive to let her any where near our son."

"Can we just leave this for another time, Harry? The crew is going to be here soon and we both need to calm down."

He stands and pulls me into his arms. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You know how I get about protecting my family. I just don't want you to get hurt and I don't want Sam to be in the middle of it."

"I know that. And I'm sorry too. I guess I was just so happy that she actually wrote to us that maybe it was a good sign."

"And maybe it is, but let's leave it for now, ok? We've got a great day ahead of us! You and Tonks going out, me and the boys staying in."

"Corrupting our little one!"

"Well, if there's time …" Harry says with a laugh.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Hermione, calm down. I will do nothing to harm our son. And it's not like Remus and Sirius know nothing about babies. They dealt with me for over a year."

I'm unconvinced, especially by the last comment, but I decide to go anyway.

"All right. If you're sure," I say.

"I'm very sure. He'll probably sleep for a good bit of the day anyway."

I nod, silently willing Sam to sleep as long as he can.

Before I know it, the crew is here and Tonks is dragging me away from the crib.

"Hermione, he'll be here when we get back. It's just lunch and some shopping! Not a month in Australia!" she says forcefully.

"I love you, Sam! Mummy loves you!" I whisper as we leave.

Once we're downstairs, I go through the list again with Harry, but he seems to have it all remembered.

"Mione, we'll be fine, ok? Go and have fun!" he says, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Ok, ok," I say, finally letting go.

I give him a quick kiss and let Tonks Apparate us to lunch.

"Tonks, we're still in Godric's Hollow," I say as I realize we're merely on the main street.

"Yep! We're going to Claire's for lunch." She looks at me and laughs. "You don't think I'd take you too far from the little guy, did you? Apparation is one thing, but piece of mind is another. Now, we can get some shopping done, get some food and you can run home almost as fast as you can Apparate, ok?"

"Tonks! This is perfect!" I hug her tightly and drag her off to the first store.

After a few stores, we're both starving and we head to Claire's.

"You know, I really have to thank you for this, Tonks. A day out was just what I needed," I confide as we eat.

"I know it is! But, I'll admit, my motives for this was a bit selfish."

I give her a questioning look, urging her to go on.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you a secret that no one else knows. Not even Remus, ok? _Promise_ me you won't tell him."

I agree to it.

"Ok, I wanted to talk to you today because … well, do you think I would make a good mother?" she asks.

I'm speechless.

"Hermione? Hello? Still in there?" Tonks says, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Um, what? I mean, yes! Yes, still here. I just don't know what to say. It's wonderful! But is it possible? What with Remus' … condition?"

"Well, I know that they're making amazing advances in lycanthropy these days. And they think it could be possible to remove the genes that cause lycanthropy now."

"And if they can't?" I ask.

"Well, that's the kicker. I don't want to make my babies suffer what Remus goes through. And let's face it, who would let us adopt?"

"It's still an option. You know how hard Remus is fighting for lycanthrope rights. Maybe if they see what a great guy he is and how much he wants this, it would be ok. And you know that Harry would put in a good word for you both."

"Really? Would he?"

"Of course! Anything to continue that bloody Marauder line!"

Tonks laughs. "Well, I haven't spoken to Remus about it yet because I need some info about motherhood."

"What about it?" I ask.

"Well … I mean … do you think I could handle it?"

"Of course! Tonks, everyone worries about that. I was terrified from the moment I found out I was pregnant until … well, I haven't stopped. What I'm doing something wrong? What if the baby is sick and I don't know it? What if I don't hear him cry? Tonks, it's only natural to worry. But really, as long as you use common sense and love that baby, the rest falls into place. I gave the same advice to Ron and look, neither of his girls look too traumatized yet!"

Tonks gives another little laugh. "You're right. I just worry about my klutziness, and as much as I hate to say it, Remus' condition."

"Are you worried he would attack the baby?"

She shrugs, ashamed of the thought. "I can't help but wonder about it."

"That's understandable. But, has Remus ever tried to attack you?"

"No, of course not! He always stays in the basement … poor man."

"Listen, Tonks. You need to talk to Remus about this. It'll be easier for the both of you if you can both discuss your fears and such. Ok?"

"Ok," she repeats. "Now, let's finish lunch so we can go back and see what havoc our husbands have wreaked."

"They're probably playing cards and making a mess with snacks," I say, dreading the sight of our living room.

So, the rest of lunch is just filled with pleasant conversation.

**_POV Switch to Harry_**

Hermione has just left. The guys are sitting downstairs, waiting for me. I'm upstairs staring at my son. He's so precious and so tiny and so helpless and so –

"Hey, Potter! Wanna hurry it up?" I hear Sirius call from the living room.

"Ok, Sam, time to hang out with Grandpa Sirius and Uncle Remus. He didn't want to be Grandpa Remus because that would have made his wife Grandma Tonks and she would HATE that." I laugh a little at the thought. I scoop Sam up and carry him downstairs to see the Marauders.

"And there he is!" Sirius announces.

"Shhh!" Remus shushes.

"Who wants him first?" I ask.

"Give him to Moony," Sirius says. "I got to hold you first, so it's his turn."

I place the baby in Remus' arms and watch his face.

"Great Merlin … look at you. I never thought I would see _another_ James, but there he is. Harry, he's your twin as a baby. And he's so quiet."

Sam must have opened his eyes, because tears just sprang to Remus'

"You were right -- Hermione's eyes," he says with a sniffle. "He's perfect, Harry. Just perfect."

"I agree with that," I laugh. "But I may be a bit biased."

"Yes, perhaps," Sirius says. "So, how is Hermione holding up?"

"She's doing great. She's like a power mum! If he cries, she knows right away what's wrong. I have to go through a checklist before I find the problem."

"Yeah, that's just her maternal instincts. You'll run around like a babbling idiot for a little while longer, but you'll catch on … eventually," Sirius jokes.

"Padfoot! Be nice!" Remus reprimands. "Harry, don't worry. I'm sure you're doing fine!"

"Meh, I suppose," I mutter.

"Honestly, Harry," Sirius begins. "I'm just kidding. Your father was just like you at first. He was so terrified that he was going to break you. Of course, if he had known that you were such a tough and resilient kid, he may have been a little less cautious! But still, from what I saw with your parents, raising a baby is all about love. Do you love Sam?"

"Of course I do!" I say, somewhat offended at the question.

"Of course you do. Then, see? You're all set," Sirius reasons.

Surprisingly, that makes sense.

"So, hand over the little anklebiter, Moony. It's my turn!"

Remus gives Sam to Sirius and I can tell that my godfather is a bit overwhelmed.

"Wow … kinda surreal. Eh, Moony?"

"That it is, Padfoot."

"Seems like we've been tossed back 20 years. Hello, Sam. Hi! I'm your Grandpa Sirius."

He makes a funny face and Sam gurgles.

"Look at that! He smiled at me!"

"Padfoot, that's gas. Babies don't smile that early," Remus corrects.

"Nonsense! This baby is a genius!" Sirius says with a huge smile. "Yes, Sam, Grandpa Sirius will be here along with your Uncle Remus to tell you all about your Grandpa James and Grandma Lily. And some great stories about your Daddy too!"

"Hey now! Let's not push things!" I interrupt. "Let's stick to grandparent stories first!"

Sirius and Remus laugh and it startles Sam. He begins to wail.

"Oh geez!" Sirius says. "We did it again, Moony! We always used to scare you, Harry."

"Still do," I kid as I take Sam and hold him against me, bouncing as I walk. "What's the matter, hmmm? Did those loud guys scare you? It's ok, nothing to worry about."

I turn around and see Remus and Sirius staring at me and smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Not a good father, indeed," Remus says. "Look at you, Harry! You're a natural! You calmed him right down."

I glance down at my son. He's looking up at me with the best expression I've ever seen on a face before.

"Maybe you're right," I admit.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Sirius says. "Now, tell me. Has the little guy gotten anyone during diaper changes?"

I laugh, but keep it quiet as to not startle Sam. "Oh, you'd have been proud of him! He got Uncle Ron but good!"

I then tell them the tale of how Ron thought he would be a big shot and change Sam while Luna and Hermione dealt with the girls. Well, Ron had never changed a boy, not even Joey, so it came as quite a surprise to him when Sam "blatantly fired upon" him, as he put it. It really was one of the funniest things I've seen in a long time. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought even Sam smiled at it.

Sirius and Remus find this to be a hysterical story and we all share a laugh at Ron's expense.

As the laughter dies down, Remus gets a somber look on his face.

"What's on your mind, Moony?" Sirius asks.

"Guys, I want to talk to you about something, but don't tell Tonks."

Sirius and I share a confused glance.

"Ok, Remus. What's up?" I ask.

"Well, you see … I was thinking about fatherhood. Do you think I'm cut out for it?"

"Why, Moony … are you considering breeding with my cousin?" Sirius asks with a smirk.

"Way to be romantic, Sirius!" Remus snaps. "No wonder you're single!"

"Happily single, thank you!"

Remus flips Sirius off and I think it's time to settle things.

"Ok, down boys!" I say as loudly as I can. "Remus, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger and frankly I was hoping to pass on the Lupin legacy."

"That's commendable, but what about … other factors?" I ask as tactfully as possible.

"Well, they're making great progress with genes and lycanthropy and such. But even if we couldn't do it that way, because I would never put a baby through that, I was hoping maybe to adopt."

"Now, no offense here, Remus, but would they let you adopt? They check pretty thoroughly these days on backgrounds," Sirius says as sincerely as I have heard in a long time.

"Hey, you know you've got me for a good word," I offer.

"Really?" Remus asks, so hopefully.

"Of course! But, honestly, talk to Tonks first. I think you two need a conversation before you let this bother you anymore," I say.

"Makes sense. Ok, when did you become the elder here?" Remus says with a laugh.

I shrug. "Around you two, someone's got to be the adult."

Sirius sticks his tongue out at me and requests his grandson back.

"Fine. Someone's got to make lunch anyway," I say as I give Sam to Sirius and head to the kitchen to make sandwiches.

We spend the rest of the day talking to and about Sam and just life in general.

Before I know it, the door opens and the ladies return.

**_Change of POV back to Hermione_**

Wow, the house is still in one piece and I don't even see cards out.

"So, what did you guys do all afternoon?" I ask.

"You're pretty much looking at it," Harry says.

"No cards? No firewhiskey?" Tonks asks, incredulous at the thought.

"Now would we do that to this poor infant?" Sirius says with mock hurt.

"I don't know," I kid as Harry hands Sam to me. I hold him up a bit. "He looks the same as how I left him. Did you have fun with Daddy and the guys?" I ask him.

"He had a blast!" Harry says in a baby voice. Then he stops suddenly. "Oh dear, Padfoot. That wasn't just gas …"

"It was a smile!" Sirius insists.

"No, it was a bit more than that," Harry says. He looks at me and sighs. "Give him here. He did it on my watch."

I smile and gladly hand our baby to him. "Have fun!"

He takes the baby upstairs and Sirius, Tonks and Remus prepare to leave. Once he comes back down, everyone hugs and kisses us good-bye.

"Keep me posted," I whisper to Tonks.

She nods and winks and they all Apparate home.

"Well, that was an interesting afternoon," Harry says, putting Sam into his swing and then walking over to me to hold me.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Did you guys have fun?" I ask.

"I did. It was nice to just sit around and talk."

"And to think, Tonks and I figured that the house would be a wreck when we got back," I say as I lead him to the couch to sit.

"What did you expect us to do? Tear down the wallpaper?" Harry asks. Then he lets out a huge yawn.

"No, but I did expect food everywhere, a few bottles and some card playing," I admit.

"Pfft! We just spent the day chatting. A welcome change if you ask me."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

I look over at Sam. He's fast asleep. I glance back to Harry. He's also asleep. I chuckle lightly. I reach behind me, pull the quilt from the back of the couch and drape it over us. I cuddle against him and the three of us take an afternoon nap.

* * *

A/N: This story is going to be so much bigger than I expected. Cursed plot bunnies! 


	13. Sam's First Birthday

A/N: *hangs head in shame* So, I'm looking here and seeing that it's been 5 years since I've updated this story. Eep, yikes and ugh! I have no words to apologize enough for leaving it hanging for so long. As penance, I found this chapter and another that I already had posted at Portkey. I would really, really, REALLY like to finish up this story, so provided Alice and Tarrant will give me some time, I will be working on this story. Please, keep in mind, that life is CRAZY right now, so the updates won't be frequent ... just not spaced 5 years apart. Good Lord ... 5 years ... What's wrong with me ... Sorry!

* * *

Today is little Sam's first birthday. I can't believe my baby is a year old already! Last night we took him trick-or-treating. Nothing big, we went to a few of my parents' neighbor's houses. It was adorable.

"Hermione," Harry began. "Is this such a good idea?"

"It's perfect. Now, put on your hat."

He reluctantly took the pointed hat that I was handing to him

"Why did we need to buy a costume for me? I could just wear a pair of robes."

"Harry, what's the fun in that? It wouldn't be a costume then, it would be your work clothes. Besides, this is campy enough that it's less obvious."

Harry and I were dressing as a witch and wizard for Halloween. I thought it was funny.

He grudgingly put on the blue robes with silver stars.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. I look like a bad parody of Merlin!" he protested.

"You look perfect. I could make you wear the beard that came with it."

"There's a beard? What, like Albus'?"

"As a matter of fact, it does look like Albus' beard. So, would you stop fussing? How do I look?" I asked as I did a little spin.

"You look amazing. But would you look at us," Harry said. "It's a good thing your parents' neighborhood is all Muggles. This would be a bit of a dead giveaway."

Harry nodded towards my costume, a sparkly and sexy witch costume. I refuse to submit to the stereotype that all witches are ugly and have warts on their noses and cackle and live alone and … I've gotten off topic, haven't I?

"Oh, Harry. Stop worrying so much," I laughed. "So we're dressed as a witch and a wizard. My parents will think it's hysterical. And besides, Sam will look so adorable in his little outfit."

We both walked to the nursery and I put Sam into his first costume – a pumpkin.

Once he was in it, I held him up to the mirror.

"Well, Sam, what do you think?"

As if on cue, the baby looked up and smiled, his arms and legs sticking out of the stuffed costume, a little brown stem on his head.

Harry stood behind us and we looked like one of those crazy family photos, the ones with the costumes. I'd have to make a pensieve photo from this memory.

"Now, are you ready to go?" I asked Harry.

"Of course, and you're right. He does look precious. Let's go get some candy, my precious pumpkin," Harry said, as he kissed me. "And bring the baby too."

"Haha," I said sarcastically before apparating to my parents' house.

My parents were in seventh Heaven taking pictures of the three of us (and of course, Sam alone and with them).

All of my parents' neighbors went ga-ga for little Sam in his pumpkin costume and of course, he just ate up all that attention. I swear, he's such a ham – smiling for pictures and just being the most handsome little pumpkin … not that I'm biased or anything!

A few hours later, our family returned with a sleeping baby.

"Did you ever see a cuter pumpkin?" I asked, putting Sam to bed.

"No, never. Even those giant ones in Hagrid's garden," Harry replied

"Funny."

"Seriously! That was some real "us" time with those pumpkins!"

"We were rescuing Buckbeak and Sirius!"

"And falling in love."

I blushed. "So we're destined to a life full of pumpkins?"

"Oh, I hope so," Harry replied, scooping me into his arms and carrying me to the bedroom.

But tonight is our little man's first birthday. It's going to be an event!

All the Weasleys are invited, plus my parents, my grandparents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Albus, Minerva and Hagrid.

As I sit here, feeding my son, I think back to all those memories that the past year has brought.

* * *

Flashbacks:

Sam's first word was "dada." Harry was on cloud 9 and I didn't have the heart to tell him that babies naturally say dada first, simply because it's easier to say.

But it was still a special moment the first time he was playing in his Johnny-jumper and said "Dada!" Harry dropped the plate he was cleaning and spun around to see what Sam said.

"Dada!" our baby repeated.

"Sam!" Harry yelled with joy as he ran over. "You just said dada!"

Sam beamed with pride, obviously impressing his father.

"Dada dada dada dada dada!"

"Mione! Did you hear him?" Harry asked.

Now, I was in the same room, so of course I heard him. I was standing right next to Harry. But I was still thrilled!

I quickly repaired the dropped plate and ran to my boys.

"Of course I heard him! Sam! My brilliant little boy! Mummy's so proud of you!"

Sam suddenly thought that this was wonderful that his parents were making such a fuss so he began to repeat "dada" over and over.

Harry was smiling so brightly that I thought his face was going to break.

"He's growing so fast," he whispered.

"I know. But just think of all the moments we still have with him. First steps, first show of magic, first day of school."

"First date," Harry added.

"Please, Harry. Let me keep my little boy little for the time being. I'm not ready to share him with any other witch."

Harry smiled. "Fair enough. So, Sam, what were you saying?"

"Dada!" Sam replied, followed by a series of squeals and gurgles.

"Fascinating," Harry said, tears in his eyes.

* * *

Sam's first steps weren't far behind. He had barely been crawling for a few weeks when he tentatively took his first steps towards me. There were only three of them, but I was still a babbling mess over them.

Harry instantly scooped Sam up and tossed him into the air. Sam loved this game of "Up so high!"

Harry would tell me it meant he'd be a natural at flying. Well, considering what I've heard of James and what I've seen of Harry, he's probably right.

Sam squealed with laughter as his father deftly caught him and tossed him up again. Those two are so bloody adorable.

Harry looked over at me and winked. It's moments like that one that I live for.

* * *

And now we're here, at Samuel Harry Potter's first birthday party.

I've covered our home in streamers and balloons. Harry made a big banner that says "Happy First Birthday, Sam!"

Mum is taking pictures of every movement, as is Arthur. I swear they're competing or something.

Of course, Sam is just eating up all this attention. Most babies would hate being passed around so much, but not my little guy. He loves everyone.

After a HUGE chocolate cake, Harry and I help Sam open his presents.

I've never seen a baby receive so many gifts. Stuffed animals, the greatest toys I've ever seen and books! Oh the books this baby has now! I guess everyone is figuring he'll take after me with that, and since we read 2 or 3 books every night, I hope they're right.

We'll keep most of these presents since they're from family. But the gifts from strangers we keep receiving (daily) will be donated to orphanages and charities.

Sam does not need ALL this stuff and there's no sense not giving it to children who desperately need these things. Harry has always said that he never wanted to not share his good fortune. I married the best man on earth!

Before I know it, the party is winding down and everyone is kissing us goodbye. Sam is almost asleep in my arms before Ron and Luna walk up to us. They're the last to leave.

Just then, Sam fusses a bit.

"I know, sweetie. You're tired. It's been a big day for my big boy! The birthday boy is ready for bed," I say as I reach for the diaper bag for a pacifier, but before I can get it, the pacifier floats out of the bag.

"Harry!" I call so he can see this.

The pacifier flies into Sam's hands. He pops it into his mouth and smiles.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispers.

"Well that's new," Harry says.

"You've got a handful now, don't you?" Luna says.

"I guess we do," I say as I hold Sam up. "Are you going to be doing this a lot? Am I going to have to magically stick things down?"

He smiles at me.

"That's my boy!" Harry says proudly, lightly ruffling Sam's wisps of black hair.

"Well, we'll leave you three to celebrate your newest milestone. It's a challenge from here!" Ron teases.

"Thanks a lot, Weasley," Harry replies, punching Ron's shoulder.

We hug them goodbye and then make our way upstairs.

As I tuck Sam in, I sigh and stroke his hair. My little baby is growing up so much faster than I expected.

That night, Harry and I discuss things.

"Well, I think I'm definitely taking the teaching position when Albus retires," I say. "I was going to take it anyway, but any time I can spend with Sam and monitor his magic is good."

"He'll be ok, you know. It's not like he's doing it on purpose. And when he gets old enough, we'll explain it to him."

"I know. I'm not worried. I just want to take precautions."

"Fair enough," Harry says then pauses. "You're bloody proud of him, aren't you?" he asks with his huge grin.

"It was brilliant!" I admit. "I can't believe he's showing skills this early!"

"I can. Look at his mother."

"Harry, let's not forget that you're his father. Don't be so modest."

"Yeah, sure. We'll call it a draw, yes?"

"Works for me."

"Life just got interesting, didn't it?" he asks.

"Yes. I think it did. But we'll cross all the bridges we have to when we get to them."

"Good idea." He leans over and puts out the light. "I love you, Mione."

"I love you, too, Harry. G'night."

"Night."

* * *

End note: Did I mention that I was sorry?


	14. A Year in the Life of Sam

A/N: Ok, I am so flipping lame. I found that I had two previous chapters at Portkey and said I would post them here and then get to work on finishing this monster. So, what do I do? I put the wrong chapter first. So lame. So, this chapter takes place BEFORE chapter 13. SO sorry for the confustion. I'll be fixing it later, but I didn't want to mess up any updates or notifications and such.

* * *

*Two weeks later*

Harry wasn't happy with me, but I wrote to Miranda and agreed to lunch with her. I don't know why I did it. I guess a part of me is still that little girl discussing her dreams with her mother.

So, here we are, waiting for Miranda. She's 20 minutes late. Harry keeps checking his watch and making faces at Sam. I guess it's to avoid me.

"Are you just waiting to say I told you so?" I snap.

"What?"

"I see you over there, checking your watch, ignoring me. You just can't wait to rub it in my face that she's not coming!"

"Hermione, tone it down. We're in public."

"Admit it."

"Fine. I don't _want_ to say anything, but look around, Mione. She's not coming."

"Hermione!" a voice behind Harry screeches. "Hello!"

"Well, I'll be damned," Harry mutters.

I stand to hug her and she gasps. "Is that him?" she asks as she looks into Sam's carrier seat.

Harry gets a very strange look on his face. I can tell he wants to say, "No, we grabbed a spare."

"This is Sam," I instead say.

"May I hold him?" she asks as she sits.

"Yeah, of course," I tell her, unstrapping the baby. I pass Sam to her and he looks up at her.

"Mina, he's got your eyes!" she whispers.

"Yeah," I say.

"He really is beautiful. And Harry, he's got your hair and I think your ears," she says.

"Ears? Really?" Harry asks, genuinely interested.

"Yes. I think so. So, Hermione. Here's all I wanted. I just wanted to hold him once. I realize this isn't fair to you or your family, so for once perhaps, I'm doing the right thing and bowing out. If you want to send me pictures occasionally, I'd appreciate it. And I'll still send you cards and such. But we won't meet like this again. I just had to see my little girl's first child. He's going to be brilliant. I just know it. Hello, Sam. Yes, hello! You are a little prince aren't you? Yes, I'll bet you are the prince of your parents' world. King and queen of the magicals with their little prince, I'm sure."

I'm floored that my mother even mentioned that. She steers clear of all things magic.

"Raise him right, Mina. Make us all proud," she says as she passes him back to me.

"I will."

"Right. Well, I'll leave you three to your lunch," she says, standing.

"Are you sure you won't join us?" Harry asks for my benefit, I'm sure.

"Yes. It's time for me to go," she says.

I pass Sam to Harry and hug her goodbye.

"Good bye … Mum," I whisper. "I still love you."

"I love you, as well, Mina. Be a good mother. Better than I was," she replies and then presses a kiss to my cheek. She bends and kisses Sam's forehead. "Good bye, Harry," she adds.

"Good-bye, Miranda," he replies.

And with that, she leaves.

Harry puts Sam back into his carrier and sits me down. I don't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it.

"Are you ok?" he asks me.

"Um … yes. I'm fine."

"Do you need anything?"

Just then, Sam begins to wail.

"No, but I suppose he does," I say with a half-hearted laugh. I pick up my son and hold him close, deciding he must be hungry, so I dig out his bottle and feed him.

The waitress must have come by and Harry must have ordered for us because suddenly there's food in front of me.

"Have I been gone that long?" I ask.

"Yeah. Sam's just chewing on the bottle now. He's been done for sometime," Harry replies. "But you were so engrossed in him that I couldn't bear to interrupt."

Sam's almost asleep now, so I put him into his carrier and let him rest. I eat lunch with Harry and we eat in relative silence.

That night, I cry as we put Sam into his crib.

"It'll be ok, Mione," Harry says, rubbing my back as we stare at our baby.

I nod. "I know. It's just hard for now."

He's quiet.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you at the restaurant," I say.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I got angry as well. Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Make the world go away?"

He kisses my forehead. "With pleasure." He scoops me up and carries me to our bedroom.

* * *

*Christmas Eve*

"Santa's coming tonight, Sam! Yeah!" Harry says to the baby. "Were you a good little boy?"

"Well, as long as Santa missed that episode with him peeing on Uncle Ron!" I kid as I put Sam into his red pajamas.

"Now, that wasn't his fault! And he was just getting Uncle Ron ready. One day he'll have a boy and he needs to know the tricks for it."

I smile. "Ok. If you say so."

Sam laughs at us. "See? Even your son thinks you're being strange," I chuckle.

"Samuel Harry Potter! I'm hurt!" Harry cries as he reaches in and tickles our baby.

Sam squeals with delight and Harry is beaming. It's moments like this where I realize how lucky I am. This Christmas, the only gift I need is to be with my boys.

We both kiss Sam goodnight and stare at him for a few minutes.

"Come on, Santa Potter. I've got an early Christmas present for you," I say suggestively.

"Do you?" he replies. "Let's go! I can't wait to unwrap it!"

He tosses me over his shoulder and carries me to our room.

* * *

*Christmas Day*

I wake and find Harry is up already. I certainly don't have to wonder where he is. I walk to the nursery and find my guys. Harry is holding Sam in the rocking chair, talking softly to him.

"Happy Christmas!" I say.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry replies. He looks down. "Baby's first Christmas."

"Yes it is. Are you ready to open the gifts?"

"Of course!"

"Great. You get Sam changed – because you know he'll need it – and I'll be right back," I say before running back to the bedroom.

I get into my jewelry box and pull out the mother's ring Harry bought me. I remember after giving birth to Sam, I glanced down and saw that an opal had appeared on the ring between my sapphire and Harry's ruby. I was so glad that I wore it that night to the ball so that I could see it on the day of Sam's birth.

I return to the nursery to find Harry putting Sam's hat on. (We bought him a little Santa suit, but we're not putting him in that until we leave. For now, the hat is cute enough) "Well, Mum, what do you think?"

I begin to cry. "Let me get the camera!" I say. I run out and come back to snap a few pictures of Harry and Sam. Harry insists that we need some of me with him.

"Harry! I look dreadful! Wait until later," I protest.

"Take your son!" he says, holding Sam out. "I want a picture of you guys. And you look beautiful, so hush!"

"Fine," I mutter as I pose with our son.

We head downstairs and open all of our presents. Sam seems a bit more interested in the fire in the fireplace than he does of anything we bought him. But that's ok. I'm having too much fun reveling in my first baby's first Christmas.

Next up is a trip to the Burrow. Everyone will be there, but at least Sam will have lots of other babies to keep him company.

We finish putting Sam into his suit and we Apparate to the Burrow.

"Happy Christmas," we say to announce our arrival.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" _everyone_ screams back.

Sam begins to sniffle at being startled, but I hold him close.

"Sorry, buddy, but you're going to have to get used to everyone being loud," I whisper to him.

Ron and Luna run to us and hug us. Why is she looking at me like that?

"Happy Christmas!" she says.

"Happy Christmas," I reply a bit suspiciously.

"Ronald, darling, we really should check on the girls," she says. "See you two later!"

And with that, the two of them walk away. What on earth was that all about? She knows perfectly well that we won't see them later. It's impossible to see anyone properly at the Burrow on Christmas.

After an hour of chaos and then another hour of chaotic gift opening, Molly demands our presence at the table so that we will eat lunch together.

Once the meal is finished, we gather up our gifts, say goodbye to everyone and then head to my parents' house.

"Happy Christmas!" everyone says at once.

Mum rushes over and snatches Sam up.

"Look at this outfit!" she squeals. "Sammy, come here, Grandma just wants to kiss you and snuggle you!"

"She's a bit excited," my father says as he hugs me.

"I see that. You know, Mum, you did see us 3 days ago."

"Pfft! Now he's dressed like this!"

"Well, will you at least greet us?" I ask.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sweetie!" she says as she stands up and hugs us … and then resumes playing with Sam.

"Well, it was better than nothing," Harry says with a sigh.

I don't blame Mum, she never had a baby of her own, so of course she wants to play with Sam.

"Em, dinner is in an hour. Try not to eat the baby!" my father calls to her.

She waves her hand dismissively at him.

"Well, we can always get started on the gifts and let her catch up," he says.

We open all the gifts and put Sam in the swing that my parents bought for him for their house. We chat for a while and then it's time to eat more. The problem with holidays like this is the amount of eating we have to do.

Finally it's time to actually return home.

We place Sam in his crib and just stare at him. I put him in his green pajamas that match Harry's eyes beautifully. Those _green eyes_ that can hold me in an instant.

"He's the best present I've ever gotten," Harry whispers.

"Yes, he is," I agree. "He makes everything we've gone through worth it."

Harry nods.

We tuck Sam in, turn on the nightlight and head to bed, discussing the day's events. I bring up Luna's strange behavior, but Harry chalks it up to it being Luna. I guess we'll have to see.

"Good night, Harry. I love you," I mumble.

"Good night, Mione. I love you too. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," I mumble even more incoherently.

* * *

*New Year's Eve*

"I'm pregnant!" Luna announces before I can get the first bite of New Year's Eve dinner in my mouth.

Harry literally spits out his pumpkin juice.

"Luna, sweetie, I think you shocked them," Ron says, passing a napkin to Harry.

"You could say that!" Harry says.

"But it's wonderful!" I exclaim. "When are you due?"

"At the beginning of August. I'm actually two months along, but Ronald and I thought waiting to tell everyone would make a great New Year's surprise."

"And a surprise it was," Harry adds.

"Don't mind him," I say. "He's just upset because he made a mess of the table."

Harry sticks his tongue out at me.

"Wait! This is why you gave me that strange look on Christmas at the Burrow!" I tell Luna.

"You got it," she says, taking another bite.

"Come on now! I haven't been a mother long enough to understand the 'look language'!"

"You will soon enough," she laughs.

The guys are giving us the strangest looks.

"What do you think you're having this time?" I ask.

"I think it's a boy. I'd love to have a boy now," Luna answers.

"Just watch changing those diapers, Ron," Harry jokes.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Potter," Ron grumbles.

"Hey, wait. If you're baby is due before September, then Sam and your baby will be in the same year at Hogwarts! If you have a boy, they'll be roommates!" Harry says with pride.

"Excellent!" Ron shouts, holding his hand up for a high-five.

Harry gives him one as Luna and I roll our eyes.

"Great, the third generation of Marauders," I sigh.

This gave such potential for the New Year!

* * *

*5 months later*

I cannot believe that my Sam just turned 7 months old. He's got a laugh that makes everything right for me and I was right when I said he would have his father's grin. Sam smiles at me and all I can see is Harry. He's going to break hearts, I just know it.

Luna is trying to get Sophie to eat lunch while I sit here with Sam watching Ron chase after Cordy. True to Luna's words, Miss Cordelia is the troublemaker.

"Sam, see that girl out there? _Never_ act like her," I whisper.

He just laughs in response.

Today we're having a picnic with Ron and Luna and their girls at a park here in Godric's Hollow. Just something nice to getaway from the everyday. With all the kids, it's been more difficult to get together.

Over the last few months, Harry has been scrambling to help Remus with his baby issues. He's contributed to St. Mungo's to build the _Prongs, Padfoot and Moony Center for Lycanthropy_. They're making amazing advances now and Harry is sure that something will be done for Remus and Tonks soon.

He's also putting in good words at adoption agencies. So, we shall see what happens.

"Cordelia Sara Weasley!" Ron yells. "Get over here!"

"Oh dear. Here we go," Luna sighs. "The girls have made a game out of this. They know eventually, Ronald will summon them, so they hide."

The giggles of a two-year-old can be heard.

"Ronald! We're waiting for her. You might as well just do it," Luna says.

"She's so grounded," Ron mutters as he raises his wand. "Accio Cordelia!"

The little girl comes flying from behind the trees, laughing her heart out. Ron catches her and begins to yell at her, but the smile on her face lets him know that it's not working. He sighs, straps her to her booster and sits between her and Harry.

Lunch is fantastic and we laugh throughout, talking about memories and watching the children.

After we clean up, we pop the kids into their strollers and take a walk around the lake.

"Feels like old times, eh?" Ron says.

"Only now there are strollers," Harry laughs.

"True," Ron agrees.

The rest of the day is spent like this: a lazy afternoon with friends.

Once we get home, Sam is out like a light. We definitely wore him out today.

We get him into his crib and climb into bed.

"When do you think he'll start showing magical ability?" Harry asks me.

"I don't know," I reply. But he's just 7 months old, so let's give him some time."

"No, no. It's not that I think he should be doing magic now. I'm just curious to see when he does it."

"I'm sure it'll be sooner than anyone expects!"

Harry smiles. "He'll be a show off like his mother."

"Like his mother? I'm sorry, what about his father? Perhaps you'd like to think back to our Hogwarts days and how you would –"

I don't get to finish that thought, because Harry cuts me off with a kiss. And with the way this kiss is heating up, I doubt I'll get to finish my argument.


End file.
